The Corporate Catch
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Kagome works for her best friend, InuYasha, at his father's company. What happens when his older half-brother, Lord Sesshomaru, returns from oversea's to run the company? Will she stand for his teasing and taunts? Read to find out!
1. Just Another Day in Paradise

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha™. The entire show in all of its genius from plot to characters is owned by the wonderful and amazing Rumiko Takahashi. I merely own the story idea for this fan fiction, nothing more. If I did, I would have placed Kagome with Sesshomaru from the beginning! I also do not own Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice™, though I do love it so! (Which is why I did a Kag/Sess version as well! Go check it and my other stories out – more on my FF net account under "Moon Mage Goddess".)

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day in Paradise**

"Kagome!"

An ebony haired woman in her mid-twenties let out a sigh, her eyes sliding off the computer screen as she closed them. Perhaps if she could not see him, the rough yell from her boss and friend would disappear.

"Kagome!"

Perhaps not. With her eyes still closed she stood from her chair, the wheels easily allowing it to be pushed back for easier movement. "Yes, InuYasha?"

"Where is my favorite pen?"

Sitting back in her chair, she once more poised her fingers over her keyboard. "Top left drawer."

The sound of said oak drawer opening barely reached her ears. A soft shuffle of papers followed it, before the silver haired half-demon cried out, "Found it!"

She rolled her blue eyes before once again letting her fingers click away at the keys.

Kagome Higurashi was a brilliant graduate student. She had a loving family, was raised on the family Shrine as a priestess (complete with powers), and had the best group of friends a girl could hope for. She even had a great job.

Sometimes chaotic, but it was still great.

Her childhood friend was InuYasha Taisho, the half-demon younger son of the retired Lord of the Western Lands. While the famous family of dog demons was no longer famous for cutting down their enemies with claws and swords, they were still undefeated warriors in the modern world. The only change was that their battle ground was the corporate field. Lord Toga had seen the change as the human population quickly rose several centuries ago, and began a corporation that was now the largest in the north eastern hemisphere of the world. Taisho Industries specialized in everything from ancient artifacts and museums, to being the leader in clean energy with the latest in modern technology. The current Lord of the West, InuYasha's older half-brother Sesshomaru, took his father's place recently as the CEO and owner of Taisho Inc., though Kagome could count on one hand how many times she had seen him. As for InuYasha, he was the Vice President- as well as her boss.

"Kagome, it's out of ink!" InuYasha's gruff voice shouted from the inside of his office.

"The refill cartridge is in the second drawer." Kagome called out.

"Where?" The half-demon cried out.

With a sigh Kagome stood once more from her chair, the wheels again silently sliding behind her. She walked around the front of her desk and towards the door to InuYasha's office, where the silver-haired half-demon was sifting through his drawer. With a small shake of her head, she swatted his hand out of the way and swiftly removed the required refill for the beloved red fountain pen her friend could not be without.

Amber eyes filled with relief. "Thanks, Kagome. What would I do without you?"

"Not have a filing system to save your life?" She replied wittingly with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Feh, I could figure it out somehow." He replied as the ears on the top of his head twitched. The half demon sat down in the comfortable leather chair at his desk.

"What is your social security number?" Kagome asked as she took the manila envelope that held the papers he sighed from the corner of his desk. She had to send them down to Miroku in legal.

InuYasha's ears twitched.

Kagome's smirk deepened. "Which bank is in charge of your personal spending account, and which one takes care of your business expense account?"

InuYasha's eyebrows were pinching together as he attempted to come up with an answer.

"Which insurance company covers your sports cars?"

"Alright, I get it!" The half demon sputtered. "Shut up, wench, and bring those to Miroku."

"Bring those to Miroku…." Kagome's voice teased.

InuYasha scowled. "Please."

Kagome smiled brightly at her child hood friend. "You're the boss!" Spinning around, she walked back out of his office. Kagome had to hold in a giggle at the mumbled grumbling that came from behind her.

88888888

"Hey Buyo," Kagome greeted as she returned to her apartment later that night. Her big fat cat meowed from his place in greeting, getting up only to sit before his food dish.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. "That's it; you are going on a diet."

The look she received from the feline clearly informed her that he did not believe her. The look had merit – Kagome had been saying she would put him on a diet for years. "Fine," Kagome replied. "But I don't want to know what your cholesterol level is!"

The cat simply swished his tail at her, but Kagome gave him his dinner anyway.

The young woman sighed as, later that night, she curled up on her couch in a shirt and yoga pants with her favorite book Pride and Prejudice. Kagome would be the first to say that she loved her life: she had a beautiful apartment, made a great living, and had a wonderful family with equally wonderful friends.

Lately, however, Kagome could not stop the shadow of loneliness that was swelling in her heart. As she had a hundred times before, she brushed it off envy due to the fact that Miroku had recently proposed to her best friend Sango. Still, she had never been very good at attracting the good men. Kagome _did_ excel at attracting the strange ones, though. That was a _long _list: from Kouga the obsessive wolf demon to Hojo the far-too-polite-and-oblivious schoolmate.

So with great determination, she opened her beloved book and entered the world of old England just as Elizabeth Bennet was to be introduced to Georgiana Darcy.

88888888

"Here are the updated documents in regards to the new proposal," Kagome stated as she walked beside InuYasha, the halls of the building having since long been memorized as they made their way to the executive board room. "They are already in order based on the itinerary of the meeting." She handed him six pristine documents, each with a cover page labeling the proposal that was detailed inside and the directors that were overseeing the project.

"Did we hear back from Miroku about the take-over for the Chinese microchip company?" InuYasha asked as he looked over the top papers she handed him.

"I attached them to the proper document just ten minutes ago." Kagome answered.

"Where is the flea bag?" InuYasha looked up, his nose taking a good sniff.

Kagome rolled her eyes, not even bothering to lecture InuYasha on manners at the moment. "He should already be there." He had been referring to Kouga, who over saw the antiquities branch of the company. He was going to put up a proposal to open a new museum in Hokkaido. As they approached the large oak door to the conference room, Kagome slipped in front of the half demon to block his path. "_Please _try and behave. Your father is going to be here for this meeting."

"Feh," InuYasha huffed as he moved passed her with a sly smile. "I'm not making any promises."

With a sigh Kagome followed, already opening her lap top to bring up the PowerPoint presentations.

InuYasha sat down at his usual chair, which was the first to the right. The head chair was reserved for his father, who was surprisingly not in attendance yet. Kagome sat in her chair to InuYasha's right, taking the connector that came up from the opening in the large table and connecting it to her laptop. It would allow the presentations to stream from her computer through the projector and to the screen for everyone to see.

"You are in my seat, half-breed."

Kagome felt a chill as cold as death go down her spine. Snapping her attention from her laptop, she looked up and to her left. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of InuYasha's older half-brother and current Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru Taisho.

InuYasha let out a growl. "What the hell are you doing here, ya bastard?"

"Aw man, there are two mutts I have to deal with?" Kouga's voice whined as he entered the room. "Oh, never mind. Yo Sesshomaru, welcome back. Hey Mutt-face." Kouga gave the Lord of the Western Lands a nod of his head as the Western Lord dismissed him, and ignored InuYasha's growl in reply. The wolf demon instead chose to move passed the half-demon towards Kagome, and took her hand as he pulled her to stand from her chair. "How is my woman doing today?"

"She's not your woman; get the hell away from her!" InuYasha growled as he pushed the wolf away, much to Kagome's relief. "Go sit, you mangy wolf! As for _you,_" InuYasha cried as he turned his attention back to his emotionally crippled form, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"A little more respect for your brother, InuYasha." Toga stated calmly as he entered the room. "He is here on my orders. Shall we start the meeting? Hello Kagome." The dog general smiled warmly at the priestess as she offered him one of her blinding ones in greeting.

"Good morning Lord Toga." Kagome replied as she sat down once more and pulled up the first PowerPoint.

"Half-breed." Sesshomaru's cold voice filled her ears as he reminded InuYasha to move.

"Whatever. I would rather sit next to the annoying wolf than you." InuYasha grumbled as he relinquished his chair. "Icicle ass." He muttered under his breath.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed, but he did not respond as he took a seat. Kagome could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as her own priestess powers buzzed from being in such close proximity to such a powerful demon. She would never say anything out loud, but Lord Sesshomaru was easily even more powerful than his father!

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, chose to ignore the human female beside him. She was familiar to him though he was not sure from where; not that it mattered, of course.

"Now, before we begin I have some wonderful news." Toga said with a grin. "My eldest son has successfully completed the opening of the office in London; and with record numbers, might I add." Sesshomaru remained unresponsive as his father continued. "He has returned home and will now be running the corporation from here."

Kagome mentally gave a wince. This would promise to prove a stressful work environment - for her, at least. It was her job to keep InuYasha from doing anything stupid, after all. Said half demon was currently sitting across the table with wide amber eyes and an open mouth. Will wonders never cease; the half demon was actually capable of keeping silent after all!

"Now, let us get down to business. InuYasha, how goes the take-over of the Yin Chai microchip company?"

Kagome already had the presentation on the screen before Toga finished speak his youngest son's name. She failed to notice the ever-so-slight eyebrow rise of the Western Lord from beside her. He had been impressed that she was so prepared; a rare feature in a human, let alone one of the female variety.

"Miroku sent over the signed contract's before the meeting." InuYasha began as Kagome pulled up the scanned version onto the screen for everyone to see. "We were able to negotiate a slightly cheaper price than what they offered, so we were able to purchase the majority of the shares. We can now almost double our efficiency as a result of overlapping responsibilities being eliminated and decreasing operating costs."

"I see that Kagome's negotiation skills have once more proved an asset." Toga smiled at her.

The ebony haired girl blushed slightly, but it was quickly dispersed by the cold "Hn," that filled the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" InuYasha glared at his half-brother.

"This Sesshomaru finds it interested how you, little brother, had to resort to the skills of your secretary to do your work for you." The silver-haired demon spoke.

Kagome felt her back straighten in response and anger coursed through her. However, before she could refute his audacity, Toga addressed the issue for her.

"InuYasha has proven that his skills, as unorthodox as they are, are an asset to the company." Toga defended. "And surely you have not forgotten little Kagome and her infinite talents."

Now that his father mentioned it, he did recall a small girl that InuYasha spent a lot of time with when he was younger.

"Hn," He replied.

Kagome's eyes lowered in a glare as she chose to continue to focus on the presentation. It was her turn, anyway. "My sources informed me that they were going for a white or gray knight defense. I used it to my advantage."

"And how did you do that, priestess?" Sesshomaru's voice remained monotone, but he was actually quite interested. Perhaps she was an asset – his own idiot of an assistant did not know those terms.

Kagome looked at the demon from the corner of her eyes. "The target company enlisted the help of another corporation to bail them out by offering them incredible concessions, in return for buying enough stock to stalemate our takeover. They were not aware that the corporation they enlisted our aid from was recently taken over by us. So I instructed Takahashi Technologies, our clean energy branch, to make outrageous demands, far exceeding those that they offered, and to inform Yin Chai that they would be replacing most of their staff. I received an email of compliance from Yin Chai an hour later. The only other way to avoid it was for them to Jonestown." It meant that they would have to put themselves in debt to make no other company interested in buying them out, which is the last thing the Yin Chai Corporation wanted.

Toga smiled brightly, and InuYasha has a huge shit-eating grin on her face.

"Kagome completed her Master's in Business Management from Tokyo University last year." Toga explained to his eldest son.

"Then InuYasha should be careful; it will not be difficult for her to steal his job." Sesshomaru began.

"Sesshomaru, you-"

"Enough." Toga's bark echoed in the room. Kouga was trying his hardest to not laugh. The dog general turned to the wolf. "You have a proposal to bring to the table?"

Kagome clicked into the proper presentation, all the while pretending that she was not aware the Lord of the Western Lands had his eyes on her.

88888888

"Hey Gome!"

Kagome looked up from her computer to see her cousin Kikyo walking up to her desk, a small smile on her face. "Hey! Here for your date with Inu?" Kagome asked as she walked around her desk to hug her look-alike.

"And you, of course." The differences between her cousin and herself were slight. Kikyo had guarded brown eyes to her trusting blue eyes, and straight hair to her waves.

"Good, I was ready to fake being angry with you." Kagome teased.

InuYasha appeared at Kikyo's side a moment later, his arm wrapped around her waist as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Hello to you, too." Kikyo half-scolded her boyfriend.

InuYasha only rolled his eyes. "Get out of here and go home, Kagome. You have four hours of over overtime, and it's only Wednesday."

"It's only six, InuYasha." Kagome smiled. "I just need another half hour to finish the last of the emails and I'm gone." At the doubtful looks she received from her cousin and her boss, she held up both her hands in defeat. "I promise."

With a quick farewell the couple departed, and Kagome was able to be left alone to complete her work. Turning on her radio, she turned up the music. Normally, she kept a soft volume of classical music playing at her desk. With all of the chaos in the office, it worked wonders to keep her headache at bay. Now that she was alone and did not have to worry about his sensitive but tug-able doggie ears, she sat in her chair and listened to the melody of Paganini's 24th Caprice float around her loud enough to drown out the clicking of the computer keys.

88888888

Sesshomaru gave a grumble. Firs thing in the morning he was having his office sound-proofed. Some idiot decided to blare classical music on the floor below; as much of a lover of the music he was, it was incredibly too loud. Glancing at the clock and realizing it was well after seven at night, his curiosity grew. There was no way that could be the half-breed still working at such late hours with such a loud volume. So who remained in the office besides himself?

Placing the last of the contracts that required his oversight in his briefcase, he decided to take a look.

88888888

Kagome had been so engrossed in finishing the last email that her powers didn't alert her to the sudden and overbearing demonic energy behind her until it was too late. Her music was somehow silenced as her fingers froze over the keys, and she turned to look ever her shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"You are too loud, priestess." The silver-haired demon stated, holding the power-cord to her radio in his clawed hand up for her to see.

There was a faint blush on her cheeks. "My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru. I am normally the only one left in the building at this time; I didn't know you were here, or it wouldn't have been so loud."

"Hn," He replied as his golden eyes narrowed. "See that it does not happen again." He could smell the spice aroma of her annoyance as she struggled to keep her argument inside. He could not help himself from opening his mouth to continue. "You work hard and late, for a human."

Kagome gave a barely audible huff. "I happen to enjoy my job, and my ethics will not let me leave at the end of the day until everything is done."

"Hn," Sesshomaru repeated. Letting the power cord fall to the floor, he turned to leave. "Return to your residence. It grows late, and as such it is dangerous for you to be alone." Kagome let out a more audible huff this time. As Sesshomaru was about to pass through the door to the hallway for the elevators, he stated, "Vivaldi is a worthy composer, is he not?"

Kagome was left dumbfounded at his words, and unable to see the slight smirk that stretched his lips. His half-brother's assistant was proving to be of great entertainment.

88888888

So, what do you all think of the first chapter? I would greatly appreciate any reviews!

See you all soon!

_~Sandreline_


	2. Challenge Accepted

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and messaged me! You are too kind.

**Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted**

Kagome stepped out of the elevator to the top floor, and was surprised at the small group of workers huddled together outside of the office to Sesshomaru's assistant. Walking a few steps forward, she quietly asked, "What is going on?"

The red-headed wolf demon, Kouga's partner for the antiquities department, jumped slightly. "Goodness, Kagome!" Ayame stated in a stern whisper. "How do you do that?"

"_This Sesshomaru cannot believe the ineptitude you possess to perform even the easiest task assigned to you." _The Western Lord growled out, clearly audible through the door_._

Kagome shrugged with a smile to Ayame before repeating her question. "What is going on?"

"Kagura screwed up again." Ayame whispered in no small mark of delight. Kagura was not known to be kind to anyone unless they could offer her something of worth. As such, she was the reigning champion of the title of 'Office Bitch'.

"_My apologies, my Lord," _His secretary pleaded with him, and they knew her eyes were tearing up from his anger and her fear_. "I did not mean to forget, please let me fix this…"_

"What did she do now?" Kagome asked.

"She never sent out the contracts that were supposed to arrive at the London office two days ago." Ayame informed her. "They were marked urgent by Lord Toga himself."

Kagome bit her lower lip gently. "You should all get back to work before Sesshomaru finds you out here."

She didn't have to say it twice for everyone to disperse. Kagome approached the door to Kagura's soon-to-be former office, intent on completing her errand so as to get back to work herself.

Inside, the dog demon cut off Kagura's pleading... _"It is clear you are not competent enough to do it correctly the first time, so why should this Sesshomaru allow you to do it again?"_

"_Please Sesshomaru,"_ Kagura tried again. Kagome winced, knowing things inside were about to get worse. Perhaps she should just take a seat and wait a few minutes. Yes, that sounded much better. So, she moved to take a seat on one of the couches that lined the walls and acted as a waiting area. That did not mean she could still not hear the argument inside.

As Kagome thought, Kagura's lack of formality only fueled his fire. _"You are fired. Gather your belongings and remove yourself from the premises. If I must, I will remove you myself."_

Kagome jumped slightly as Kagura's office door was ripped open and she flew out in a gust of wind to the elevator, a mix of anger and embarrassment. Rising from the couch, she ran her fingers through her hair to settle it back in place before turning to face Sesshomaru, who had made his appearance.

He turned to face her, the pink in his eyes fading back to gold. "You just received a promotion as my new assistant. Gather your belongings and return back here at once."

The documents that Kagome had already begun to hold out to him to sign fell to the floor.

After a moment of shock, Kagome quickly knelt down to pick up the folders, grateful that none of them had fallen out of their protective covers. As she stood, she raised her blue eyes to meet his face. "My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, I already have a position as an assistant to your brother. If you will please sign these documents, I will return to it."

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered slightly. He had never been turned down before; and after looking through her company profile, he was firm in his belief that she was far better a secretary than the half-breed deserved. Taking the folders from her with a clawed hand, he took his gold-plated pen from his suit pocket and signed the necessary papers. As he returned them to the human female's possession, he received a bow before she quickly retreated to the elevator.

Very well. If that is how she wanted to play, then he would concede. He never lost.

88888888

Two minutes after Kagome returned to her desk, Lord Toga entered her office from the hallway. "Hello, Kagome. Does InuYasha have a moment to talk to me?"

The priestess smiled warmly. "Of course!"

Her reward was a playful wink as the retired Lord entered his youngest son's office and closed the door.

Kagome smiled warmly as she returned to her email to Sango, detailing what had happened outside of Kagura's office. Her best friend had emailed her, having heard from Ayame about the scandal. Sango was one of the many that despised the wind demon, but to a frightening degree. Kagome was eagerly informing her gossip-loving best friend about the details when InuYasha's shouting caused her to jump from her chair.

"**No **_**fucking**_** way in Hell!**"

Kagome's wide, curious eyes looked up from the computer and to the right at InuYasha's door. What was going on in there?

Suddenly, the intercom that connected her to InuYasha buzzed, and when she pushed it, her boss' voice screamed out so loud that it hurt even her eyes. "Kagome, get in here now!"

With an eyebrow twitch of irritation, Kagome grumbled but did as told. Closing the door behind her, she had to force her powers to not come rushing to the surface. While Toga was sitting in a relaxed manner in one chair, InuYasha was standing across from him with his aura swirling in anger. "InuYasha, what is going on?" Kagome asked.

"Did that bastard offer you a job, Kagome?" InuYasha growled out, his fangs flashing in the florescent light of the office.

Kagome was instantly up to speed. "I told him no."

"Like that asshole would listen!" InuYasha spat. "Big scary Sesshomaru went whining to _daddy_ to get his way!"

"Calm yourself, InuYasha." Toga's calm but firm tone rang out. "I am here because this is an opportunity I wish to speak with Kagome about. I am well aware that you do not wish to part with her, but this is a rare opportunity for her."

"That bastard's lucky if a secretary can last a month with the icicle up his ass!" InuYasha refuted. "There's no way I am putting Kagome through that!"

"Lord Toga, I declined the offer." Kagome cut in diplomatically. "I am very happy where I am."

"See, Pops? Case closed. Tell Sesshomaru to find someone else." InuYasha huffed as he final sat down in his chair once more.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you to do that, Kagome." Lord Toga stated. "You have too many skills to simply settle as an assistant, even if it is for InuYasha." The doggie ears on her friend's head flattened. "The opportunity to work along with Sesshomaru will open up many more doors for you."

"I appreciate your concern, but as I said I am very content with my current position." Kagome repeated.

The ancient dog demon took a moment to read the human female before him. He had known her since her birth; her father had been a valued partner in his company and at Mr. Higurashi's early death, he took a fatherly role in the young girl's life. She was smart with an air of class and far too many talents to remain as a secretary for the rest of her life. Currently, her posture was tense with stubbornness, and her blue eyes sparkled with determination. He could see he would need to find a different approach.

"Let me offer you a deal, then." Toga stated as he slowly stood from his chair. "Sesshomaru is in need of an assistant immediately – he has far too many responsibilities, and even for someone as organized as he is, he still needs help. You will assist him for one week while he looks for another suitable replacement, and in the meantime Sango will be promoted to InuYasha's assistant." Seeing that she was about to protest, he continued. "However, should he not be able to find another one, you will remain with Sesshomaru for a period of six months. If you can do that, you will have lasted longer than any of this other assistant's; and as a reward I will make you a department head in any branch you choose, where you can continue to work your way to the top."

InuYasha's mouth was hanging open. "No!"

Kagome, however, was deep in thought and Lord Toga could barely suppress the smirk at the corner of his lips as he could see her wheels turning. If he was lucky, Kagome could work the same magic on Sesshomaru that she did on InuYasha to get that icicle out of his son's ass. If he was _really_ lucky, she just might get Sesshomaru to fall in love with her and finally give him grandpuppies!

Kagome, meanwhile, was weighing her options. It would be a wonderful opportunity to see how the demon Lord works – after all, Sesshomaru was as ruthless in business as he was a warrior in the Feudal Era. It would be a great learning experience, and look very impressive on her résumé.

Besides, people would be lining up to work for him. He would have himself a new assistant before the week-long limit was up.

"Deal."

"_Kagome_!"

88888888

Sango stood on the other side of Kagome's desk. She could hear InuYasha muttering curses about betrayal and how he would make Sesshomaru pay for doing this to him from the half-demon's office. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she chose to watch her friend put the last of her supplies in a cardboard box. "Are you sure, Gome?" Sango asked, a little worry lacing her tone. "Being in such close proximity to 'The Killing Perfection' may not be the wisest idea. You know how is treats his assistants!"

Kagome gave a shrug. "He is annoying and a jerk, but then again so is InuYasha. It will not even be for a week – I bet a week of lunch on it."

Sango's brown eyes sparkled. "Free lunch for Sango!"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "What about free lunch for Kagome?"

The brunette shook her head. "Not going to happen. Mark my words, Kagome; you will be buying me lunch for a week! And since you get a generous pay raise while working for the icicle, I will not hold back!"

Kagome and Sango both laughed over this, before InuYasha marched out. "Get to work Sango!" The half demon completely ignored his best friend, and instead slammed his office door shut.

"Oh, he is such a puppy!" Kagome snapped irritatingly.

"Don't worry, Gome," Sango added. "If he upsets me too much, I'll just use some old family tricks to put that dog in his place."

This caused the two women to laugh once more. Sango came from a long line of demon slayers. Her family was in charge of the rouge-demon force that handled the demon criminals, just as there was a team of demons that handled the human ones for instances such as hostage situations.

"Well, good luck have fun!" Kagome said as she started to the elevators. "I'm off to meet my doom!"

"Good luck!" Sango replied as she took a seat at Kagome's desk just in time to answer the phone.

The elevator doors closed before Kagome with a ding, and Kagome leaned back against the wall with a sigh. She knew this was not going to be easy, but she was going to do her best to trudge through the week. All she had to do was avoid his poison claws and keep from purifying him. It shouldn't be too hard.

Right?

88888888

So, what did you all think of chapter 2? Please let me know if I am heading in a good direction with this story – it is all coming off the top of my head, and I have no real destination!

Thank you all so much!

_~Sandreline_


	3. Shall I Tell You What I Think of You?

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I cannot believe how many people have read this in just one day – I am very flattered! I hope that I can continue to uphold your expectations.

Disclaimer: I would like to point out that I do not own the song "Shall I Tell You What I think of You?" from the Roger and Hammerstein musical "The King and I". Every time I hear it, I think of Kagome and Sesshomaru – so now that I finally have an excuse to use it, I will! So, this chapter will be based on said song. I hope you enjoy! (The first of the lyrics are italics, so you know where it starts.)

**Chapter 3: Shall I Tell You What I Think of You?**

Kagome had never been so wrong in her life.

In the span of only eight minutes, the priestess had made a solemn vow that she would _never _stop InuYasha from growling at his older brother ever again!

"You will refrain from addressing this Sesshomaru as anything but my station and position demands," The silver haired demon had begun when she first arrived. Kagome had not even had a chance to begin to organize her belongings when he had stepped out of his office and commanded she take notes. "Therefore, you will address me as 'Lord Sesshomaru' or 'Mr. Taisho' at all times. You are not to address me by my first name as you do with the half-breed." He paused for a moment. "In addition, you will always greet me with a bow, as is customary."

Kagome was very grateful that her bangs were able to cover the twitch of her eyebrow.

"You will then be sure to update the contact information in the system for all of those that merit this Sesshomaru's attention." The dog demon continues. "You will not bother to interrupt me with calls or emails from anyone else, as you will be handling them yourself. Should you find yourself inept at being properly able to discern these, then you are not as proficient as I had believed."

The priestess suddenly understood why InuYasha was constantly trying to kill him. In fact, she wouldn't mind ruining her manicure if it meant wringing his neck. With a spark of purification…

"Furthermore…" Sesshomaru continued. "Any emails sent to me shall follow proper memo format. I will not tolerate any incorrect grammar. Should any documents require my signature, make sure that all other signatures are in black ink before presenting it to this Sesshomaru. All proposals that you create must be formally written…"

Crap, she blacked out and missed his demand because she had been enjoying her fantasy.

"Can you manage to complete these simple tasks?" A silver eyebrow quirked up in question as he turned to look at her. If the female had been a demon, he was sure that her eyes would be tinged pink. Her anger was strangely entertaining.

Kagome found herself grinding her teeth as she struggled to not say what she really wanted to. Instead, she placed an overly fake smile on her face. "Of course, Mr. Taisho. At once, Mr. Taisho."

"Good." The demon gave a smirk as the smell of electrical currents swirled around them; her priestess powers were straining to come to the surface and teach him a lesson. The Western Lord continued with a, "Hn," before turning to walk into to his large office. It would not due for the human to learn of his amusement.

Once large doors had closed with a thud, and Kagome let out a scream. The demon's office was sound proof, and she was all too eager to use that to her advantage. "That arrogant, pompous, spoiled rotten, high-and-mighty…" Kagome let out a growl, "_You conceited, self-indulgent libertine_!"

Kagome began to take her belongings out of the cardboard box, arranging them on her desk or in the drawers as she preferred. "How I wished I called him that! Right to his face!"

Kagome slammed her drawer shut, her blue eyes sparkling in fury. "Lord Sesshomaru, shall I tell you what I think of you?" With a huff, she carried on. "You're spoiled!" Kagome forcefully placed her stapler and three-hole-punch on the corner of her desk. "You're a conscientious worker, but you're spoiled!"

Kagome was completely unaware of the elevator ding that sounded from the hallway, or of the fact that Lord Toga was currently leaning against the doorframe of Sesshomaru's office. His arms were crossed over his chest, a silver eyebrow raised in curiosity, and his golden eyes were glittering with mirth. Oh yes, this was truly brilliant. If anything, at the very least this situation would provide many laughs!

"How would you like it if you were a man, playing the part of a toad?" She snapped. Suddenly, it dawned on her and for a fleeting moment, her anger was gone. "Oh!So _that's_ why he keeps Jakken around…"

Toga had to stop from belting out a laugh.

"Give us more decrees, Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome ranted as she slammed a file drawer shut. She stomped her heel as she pulled open another file cabinet drawer. "Give us a kick, if you would, my Lord!" With a growl that Toga found very impressive, Kagome spun around. "Oh, that was _good_, my-"

"Lord?" Toga's fangs glistening in the light, unable to help the large smile that stretched his lips.

Kagome's blue eyes widened as her face flushed red. "Lord Toga! I can explain…"

The General held up a clawed hand, doing his best to stifle his laughter. "There is no need, Kagome. I am very well aware at how frustrating my oldest can be – he gets that from his mother."

"Father." Sesshomaru's voice greeted as he opened the door. With a nod to his sire, Sesshomaru then chose to face his new assistant. "I am very pleased to see that you will be calling me _Lord Sesshomaru_ even when not in my presence."

Kagome paled. There was no way he could have heard any of that. "Your office is sound-proof…"

Sesshomaru let the slightest of grins tug at the corner of his lips. "But not intercom-proof."

As the two demons walked away for their lunch meeting, Kagome turned her wide eyes to rest fearfully on her desk. Sure enough, she had placed her purse right on the speaker button. The glowing red light was sufficient proof that it was, indeed, _on_.

"He's going to kill me…" She whimpered as she sank into her chair.

88888888

I know this is SUPER SUPER short, but I wanted to get it out to you and see what you all think!

Feel free to review! And thank you, as always, for all of your continued support!

_~Sandreline_


	4. Not Too Bad for the First Day

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! **WOW **I cannot believe the response I received from the last chapter! Almost all the reviews for the story are for that one alone! Thank you SO very much everyone! I am unable to express just how much gratitude I am holding for you all right now!

**Chapter 4: Not too Bad for the First Day**

When Sesshomaru returned from lunch, he was surprised to see Kagome standing before his office door, bent at the waist. Her ebony hair has fallen forward to hide her face, but the scent of her embarrassment was so overpowering he could have cut it with his claws.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted as she lifted her from her bow. As Sesshomaru already knew, there was indeed a pink coloring staining her cheeks. She held out the manila envelope in her hands. "This came for you from the London office. You have a meeting with Kouga in fifteen minutes, and I have already placed fresh tea in your office."

The demon lord, though pleased with her work, felt perturbed at her sudden submissive nature. Surely the human has embarrassed herself to such extents before, so that should not have been enough to cause this demure attitude. "Very good," He informed her with no emotion. "Send the wolf in upon his arrival."

Kagome nodded quickly, and waiting for Sesshomaru to enter his office before moving to once more sit down at her desk. She let out a breath she had been holding in hopes of keeping her adrenaline down.

"Don't tell me dog-breath has already given my woman issues! Because I'll pound him if he has, Lord or not."

Kagome looked up with wide eyes to see Kouga walking through the door with his usual strut, one of his fangs poking out from between his lips. "Good afternoon Kouga," Kagome greeted with a small smile, trying not to ground her teeth together.

Kouga's words floated through the open door of Sesshomaru's office, causing the Western Lord to stiffen. Not only had that bothersome wolf called him such a detestable name, but he had laid a claim to his assistant. Such actions would be rectified immediately.

"Looking gorgeous as always, Kagome." Kouga grin as wolfishly as ever while he placed one hand on her desk and leaned over. "Smellin' good enough to eat, too."

Kagome sat straighter in her chair, allowing her to press her back against the rest, thus further from the wolf. "Thank you, Kouga. Lord Sesshomaru informed me to have you go straight in upon your arrival." With all her power, she hoped that he would listen and go. As sweet as Kouga was, he was very overbearing. What did a girl have to do to actually find a good guy in this town?

"He can wait, my woman comes first." Kouga told her as he gave her a wink.

Kagome mentally sobbed. With a small smile on her face, she once again tried to reason with him. "Kouga, I'm flattered; really, I am! But I've told you before that I am not your woman."

The wolf opened his mouth to correct her, but he was cut off by a cold voice. "You would do well to refrain from pushing yourself on my assistant. It is clear that she is wise enough to not accept your constant attentions to her person. Now seeing as we have a meeting, it would be wise to step inside my office before you further annoy this Sesshomaru."

Kagome's blue eyes had remained on the demon lord since his entrance, completely surprised at his defense and left a little in awe. Normally, InuYasha would scream and curse at Kouga. This would result in a fist fight that she would have to break up, and a call to the supplies office for new furniture. When Kagome turned to look at the wolf demon, she was completely expecting him to argue back like he would with her friend. It was another surprise that instead, Kouga acquiesced to the order and walked into the Western Lord's office. Sesshomaru did not spare her a glance as he followed as he closed the door behind him.

"Well I'll be…" Kagome whispered in shock. No headache, no bloodshed, no broken furniture…

Perhaps it really would not be so bad after all…

88888888

"Thank you, Mr. Nakago. I have scheduled your appointment with Mr. Taisho for three o'clock on Wednesday afternoon." Kagome confirmed as she spoke into her head piece. Her fingers were gliding over the computer keys as she trained her eyes on the two monitors before her. The one to the left was solely Microsoft Outlook, which she was currently using to update Sesshomaru's calendar with the new meeting and a description of its itinerary. The other monitor was currently displaying her results for the question that she had typed into Google. "By the way, sir, congratulations to you and your wife on the birth of your second child." She added.

It was a good thing all these big-shot business men loved to have themselves in the papers.

"Why, thank you Miss Higurashi." The older man on the phone spoke to her. "Thank is very kind of you. How did you know?"

Kagome smirked. Oh, this part was so easy. "It is such a wonderful moment, how could I not?" Kagome was all too aware that a majority of keeping good business relations together included stroking the other person's ego. It was the only way she could manage InuYasha, after all. "In fact, Mr. Taisho will have a present for your new addition that he will relinquish to you at your meeting."

"That is very kind of him indeed. I must say, I was apprehensive at first to meet with him due to the gossip. However, knowing that he has such a sweet assistant only shows that he is a smart one indeed. Take care, Miss Higurashi! Thank you so much for your help."

"Have a good day, Mr. Nakago." She replied before ending the call.

"Interesting."

Kagome jumped slightly at Sesshomaru's suddenly appearance before her desk. What good were her priestess powers if she could not use them to sense his presence? It's not fair that he could hide himself! "What is interesting, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked while turning her attention back to the computer screen.

"That I do not recall purchasing said gift for the man you were conversing with, nor do I care if he has a new pup." The silver-haired demon stated in a bored tone.

"On the contrary, you purchased for them a lovely blue blanket for the baby with a matching crib liner." Kagome informed him. At his commanding look, she began to explain. "This is a large corporation that your father began. As such, clients and other members or workers often feel swept under the rug."

"Your point, priestess?" He asked.

Kagome tried not to huff. "Lord Sesshomaru, it is my experience that if one performs even small acts to show appreciation and kindness, it almost guarantees a return business deal. They feel cared for and important, and thus will tell other's about their experience with our company."

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered. "The employees and associates of this company should feel honored to be working here. They do not require a show of appreciation. Perhaps those that do not should be removed."

Kagome had to mentally count to ten in order to stop herself from growling, and decided it would be best to change the course of the conversation. "You have six interviews this afternoon for the position of your assistant."

The dog demon lifted an eyebrow. "I currently have an assistant."

Kagome lifted her head set off her head to set it back beside her phone before she slowly stood from her chair. "With all due respect, Lord Sesshomaru, I am only temporarily filling in this position until you find yourself a new replacement at the end of the week. Once you have chosen a new assistant, I will return to my previous position working for InuYasha."

"I do not recall such a bargain, priestess. Who informed you that this Sesshomaru had agreed to such?" The Western Lord had an inkling as to who allowed her that loophole, but he wanted confirmation. This was not a part of his plan; she was the most suitable for the position of his secretary, and he would only have the best. Even if she was a human priestess.

"That would be your father, Lord Toga." Kagome replied as she handed him six files. "These are their applications and resumes. They are already placed in chronological order of their appointments, which I noted in the top right hand corner of their cover letters that I paper clipped to the left side."

This just provided Sesshomaru with further reasoning that she would remain his assistant; she was just as overly organized as he, himself, was. She was clearly the only one he could tolerate to work for him, and he was not about to let his imbecile of the half-brother have her. "Hn." Sesshomaru took the files, and did not say another word as he retreated to his office. He had a phone call to make.

88888888

Kagome let out a breath of relief. She thought for sure that conversation was going to turn south. As it was, Kagome had a terribly feeling that he would not approve of any of those possibilities. Not even she would approve of them; they all have either too few work experience to be Sesshomaru's assistant, or they did not have the proper background and just wanted the job to say they worked for Sesshomaru Taisho.

In any event, Kagome was going to continue to pray that a replacement be found soon. Perhaps she should stop by the Shrine on her way home and give an offering…

88888888

"**Sesshomaru, my boy**," Toga's deep voice rumbled over the phone. "**To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?**"

"This Sesshomaru demands you inform him of the intended outcome of your meddling with this Sesshomaru's affairs." The cold voice of his eldest son replied.

"**Come now, whatever do you mean?**" The old dog questioned with an air of fake innocence.

The Western Lord, however, could easily detect the amused tone in his father's voice. "Do not attempt to trifle with me." He warned. "The human is the only one qualified enough to be my assistant. The half-breed does not deserve her, and this Sesshomaru shall have only the best."

Toga's second Mate and InuYasha's mother, Izaiyo, could not hear the second half of the phone conversation as she brought her Mate his tea. However, she knew that the incredibly large and senile smile on his face meant that he was up to no good. Setting the tea on the corner of his desk, she stood silently and waited. "**I have no doubt that Kagome is the one more suited to you, my boy**." The retired General informed his son. "**That is why I also informed her that should you not find a replacement at the end of the week, that she will remain with you**." (_For six months,_) He added in his mind. (_If you cannot get her to fall in love with you by then, than this Toga may very well believe InuYasha when he says you have an icicle up your ass!_)

"Hn," His son replied as Izaiyo gave Toga a pointed look. "That is all that is required of you at this time, father. Goodbye."

Toga was not even given a change to reply before the dial tone filtered into his ear. While the demon placed his phone back in its resting place, he sent his Mate a dazzling smile. "This will prove to be interesting, my dear."

Izaiyo frowned. "What exactly are you doing to poor Kagome?" The princess asked him. The ebony haired woman had been like the daughter she never had, and she did not want her to end up hurt.

"Do not worry that wonderful little head of yours," Toga told his Mate of several hundred years as he pulled her down to sit on his lap. "If all goes well, we may finally have grandpups!"

Izaiyo was not sure if she was smiling in happiness or embarrassment.

88888888

Another short chapter – I am sorry it took me so long to upload to the site, but I was out of town this weekend for a Vegas trip! :)

Thank you again so much to everyone who reviewed and read this story – thank you!

_~Sandreline_


	5. This Old Dog Knows a Few Tricks

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! My goodness, I cannot believe the praise on this story!

**Important note: **Please keep in mind that, as I previously stated, this is not a TRUE work. Meaning I am not putting effort into the plot or editing – quite literally. I am sitting at my computer for thirty minutes a day and letting my fingers fly, and uploading it. ((I apologize profusely for any mistakes!))

This means that your wonderful reviews are very flattering! I cannot understand why, because as I said I am not putting my heart and soul into this. _Thank you all so very much!_

**Chapter 5: This Old Dog Knows a Few Tricks**

The ding of the elevator from the elegant hallway caused Kagome to lift her face from the document that she was proofing. Her blue eyes widened and filled with relief, and with a speed she did not know she had, was instantly wrapping her arms around her savior. "InuYasha!"

The half demon blinked in surprise as he looked at the ebony haired woman clinging to his neck. "Kagome?" For a moment she had moved so fast, he thought he was being hugged by a demon. The stress in her aura and scent had the dog ears on the top of his head twitching as he remembered why he was here in the first place. "You alright? Did that bastard do something to you?"

That was an understatement. If Kagome did not know any better, she would swear that Sesshomaru was pushing her buttons on purpose. Why he would do that to her, she did not have a clue. In any event, she had a new tolerance for InuYasha. In fact, Kagome gave him an extra squeeze before stepping away. "I promise that as soon as I go back to working for you that I will _never _poke fun at you or lecture you on anything ever again! I'll even let you beat up Kouga!"

Gold eyes were wide as they looked at her. "Holy shit, what has that asshole done to you? S**esshomaru!**" InuYasha roared out in a challenge, fully intent on beating his half sibling to a pulp for upsetting his best friend.

Kagome, however, shook her head. "He's out right now."

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. "I knew this would happen. Damn it, Kagome! Why'd you think I put up such an argument! I don't do it because I like to!"

If it has been three days ago, Kagome would have been giving him a stare that clearly informed the half demon that she believed otherwise. However, that was before she began working as Sesshomaru's assistant. Now, she merely nodded her head in agreement.

InuYasha's golden eyes lowered. "Let me know when Lord Icicle gets back. I'm going to have a few words with him." Kagome looked up at him with stars in her eyes, once more enthusiastically wrapping her arms around her best friend. InuYasha, a little perturbed with the affection, gently pried her off while attempting to not look embarrassed. "Go finish your work, woman."

Kagome simply nodded brightly and returned to her desk. She gave him a big wave as he stepped once more into the elevator. InuYasha would look out for her, just like he always had. Now she just had to sort through the hundred or so applications that would be sitting in her inbox, so that she could get back to her regular and beloved job!

88888888

Kagome could not believe it.

There had to be a mistake.

Nothing.

Not one.

_Zero_ applications had been submitted since yesterday when she left.

This was impossible! She had over two hundred to sort through yesterday before she was able to present Lord High-and-Mighty with the remaining six qualified candidates. How is it that there were suddenly no submissions?

Kagome quickly placed her headset over her hair and dialed the extension to the Human Resources department. It only took two rings before an overly excited voice answered the line. "Thank you for calling the Taisho HR department. This is the always fabulous Jakotsu speaking, how can I be of _service_?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She would never understand how he did not have sexual harassment suits filed against him every day. "Jak, its Kagome."

The voice on the other end of the line cooed. "Kagome, darling! It has been far too long, precious. I heard that you are working for the big hunk of boss-beef on the top floor."

This time, Kagome sighed. "That's actually why I'm calling. Jakotsu, can you help me? I may be missing something… there were so many applications that came in yesterday to be Sesshomaru's assistance, but there's not a single one today! I _need_ to find a replacement in the next forty eight hours. Is there a glitch in the system?"

Jakotsu frowned, very much confused over what the delightful priestess was asking. "Sweetness, Lord Delectable called my wonderful self late yesterday afternoon. He ordered that I remove the positing for the position of his assistant because he had already found one; _you_."

For several moments, Kagome did a rather marvelous impersonation of a gaping fish. However, her shock was quickly overruled by anger as she began to mumble out a string of curses that thoroughly amused the gender confused demon on the other line.

"Jakotsu," Kagome growled into her mouthpiece. "Re-instate the opening for the position. I have to go give a certain dog a time out!"

Jakotsu pulled the hand piece away from his ear, looking at it in shock as the clang signaled the end of the call. It was only for a moment, however, as he then began to purr. "You punish that puppy, girl!"

88888888

I think I will leave it off here for you – I apologize for how short it is, but I do not have as much time to write today. I will make it up to you tomorrow! :)

Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well!

_~Sandreline_


	6. Top Dog

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you so very much again for all of your wonderful praise! Considering how little thought and effort I am putting into this, I am really quite flattered! Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 6: Top Dog**

Kagome Higurashi was normally a very patient woman. She was kind hearted and loving, she was nurturing, and she was already prepared to assist anyone who needed help. Kagome was proudly independent and capable of taking charge when there was a need for her to.

That moment had arrived.

With all the grace and poise and self-discipline that her mother had raised her to possess, she was still _very_ tempted to blast open his office doors with her powers.

Oh wow, just thinking about that made her feel a bit better…

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts, she opened the large oak door to Sesshomaru's office. The dog demon was sitting in his chair, a few papers in his clawed hand and a pen in another. He scratched out a line or two before handwriting in his own terms; and while he was very much aware of her presence, he did not acknowledge her.

He may be the Western Lord of Japan and the strongest demon known; but she was Kagome Higurashi, and he had officially pissed her off!

Sesshomaru gave a small rumble when a wave of purity washed over him. It was a warning, and he knew it. While only a significant amount of purity could affect him, she had enough power to give him a shock even with that small degree. Still, his demon blood heated at the possibility of a challenge. "Is there something this Sesshomaru can do for you?"

Kagome clenched her fists to refrain from losing her temper completely. Instead, she put a bit of bite into her bark. "_This Kagome _demands to know if it was you, Lord Sesshomaru, who removed the listing for the position of your assistant."

Ah, so she finally figured that out, did she? "I did." Kagome's eyes widened. His voice was so confident and dead-pan; it was as if he believed he did nothing wrong. "Why would I search for an assistant when I have one that suits this Sesshomaru's needs so well?"

The quirk of his perfect silver eyebrow sent of adrenaline shooting through her system. "Lord Sesshomaru, I am sure you remember that I rejected your offer the first time. I'm InuYasha's assistant, and I enjoy being InuYasha's assistant. The bargain I made with your father was that I would _temporarily_ be your assistant until you hire another one! How can you do that, if you removed the listing?"

With a shadow of a victorious smile, Sesshomaru slowly rose from his desk. This made Kagome pause: the only time the demon before her was ever rumored to smile was when he was about to kill an opponent in battle, or beat InuYasha to a pulp for being rash. "You are forgetting the rest of the bargain you made with my father. If I am unable to find a suitablenew assistant by the end of the week, then you are to remain as my assistant. Despite your human deficiency, this Sesshomaru very much doubts that there will be an application that could surpass your own."

"I was completely right about you!" Kagome snapped. "You are a very hard worker, but that is the only redeeming quality that I find in you!" With a rather impressive growl that she clearly learned from his half-brother, she continued. "You know, it's a good thing you _did _hear my rant the other day, because now I don't have to repeat it! You egotistical demon!"

Sesshomaru could clearly watch as the woman before him had taken on a soft pink glow, her ebony locks flittering slightly from the aura of her power. His own energy was rising up to meet her challenge, and with it something that Sesshomaru found gave him an unknown thrill. "If you fail to see my superiority, then I fail to see how that is my problem. This Sesshomaru will obtain only the best at any cost."

Blue eyes narrowed in challenge. "You cannot force me to work for you, Lord Sesshomaru. I've already instructed HR to re-open the listing. I can assure you that by tomorrow, you _will _have yourself an assistance that is _not _me!"

"Then I shall instruct the HR department to close the listing once more." The demon had been correct; this woman was very entertaining when she was being a spitfire.

"Then I shall put out a listing myself and hire someone for you!" Kagome retorted immediately. "It is not difficult to be a damn secretary, Sesshomaru! You can have your pick; you don't need me!"

If the argument was going to run in circles, then this engagement would quickly loose its entertainment value. "I will repeat myself one last time: This Sesshomaru has only the best."

"You said yourself that my mortality is a flaw – find yourself a demon assistant!" She cried out, slamming the palms of her hand on his desk as she leaned in for emphasis.

"There have been applicants, but none are suitable." He replied as he bore his golden gaze down at her. "Your skills are wasted on the half-breed."

Kagome let out a rare, un-lady like snort. "So that's what this is about? You having to prove your superiority over InuYasha? Well, at the moment he is by far the better demon between the two of you!"

The demon Lord let out a warning growl. Cursing his demon speed, Kagome instantly found the imposing demon leaning over her with her rear now pressing against the end of his desk. My god, did he smell delicious! The thought was quickly discarded in her mental trash bin as she remember the anger still coursing through her veins. As was his, if the tint of pink in his eyes was any indication.

Sesshomaru, for his part, was quickly discovering something that he had never felt before: desire. For all the aspects that she was human, she had many demon tendencies; such as her damn willingness to challenge him and not submit to his will. She was the first to ever do so, which could be why his inner beast saw her as a conquest. However, he never lost a challenge, and most certainly was not going to lose one now. "You will watch how you speak to me, or I will take it upon myself to teach you."

Kagome, knowing that the physical form of death was towing over her, decided that for now it may be best to relinquish her anger. She was sure that had she been anyone else, the cleaning crew would be bleaching the carpet by now. With an inclination of her head, she conceded. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon continued to tower over here for another few moments, a way of enforcing his dominance. Once satisfied, he returned to his usual stance of regal poise. "You are dismissed."

With a huff, Kagome stormed out. For added emphasis, she made sure to slam the door hard when she left.

The corner of Sesshomaru's lips turned up in a grin. He would have his way.

88888888

Ha-ha, just **wait **for the next chapter! I think you will all enjoy with new trick our beloved Sesshomaru is going to pull on Kagome!

Thank you all SO very much for all the wonderful praise that you have been sending my way – I am truly touched!

_~Sandreline_


	7. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Merry Monday, everyone! I cannot believe the buzz that I am getting for this story! Thank you all so very much! I cannot begin to express my gratitude to you all.

**Chapter 7: Don't Get Mad, Get Even**

Sesshomaru was not the sort of demon to be easily offset. However, the moment he arrived into the office Friday morning he knew that the little slip of a human that was his assistant was up to something.

The ebony haired female had greeted him at the elevator, slightly bent in a bow with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." She welcomed in a warm voice. "You have a fresh pot of tea on your desk along with your morning agenda. Your first meeting is in one hour."

"Hn," Sesshomaru's golden eyes clearly broadcast his uncertainty in regards to her sudden compliance.

"If you need anything else, just let me know." Kagome added while she turned around and retreated to her desk.

Hn. He would find out eventually. Perhaps she was disillusioned with glee over some trivial matter in her life.

Sesshomaru made his way to his office, opening the large oak door and already mentally preparing for the day. He did not step inside.

"Priestess."

Kagome stood up from her desk with an innocent smile stretching her lips. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is the meaning of this?" He was, of course, referring to the two piles of tan files on his desk, and another two on the small table in his office. Sesshomaru estimated there were at least one hundred and fifty files that were currently littering his pristine office.

"Oh, how silly of me to forget!" Kagome chimed cheerfully. "Those are the personnel files that came in through the HR department. Don't worry; I already sorted through the ones that would not meet your approval." Her voice was far too sweet to convince Sesshomaru of true innocence. Oh, she was a clever one. "You will be meeting with each of them this afternoon to choose your new assistant."

"What makes you believe that this Sesshomaru has time in his schedule to deal with such a task, especially when I already have a capable assistant?" He retorted.

Kagome placed her hands behind her back, her innocent smile still plastered on her face. "I have already taken care of everything for you, Lord Sesshomaru, even though I did work even later than normal last night; it was worth it to ensure that you wouldn't have to worry about anything."

_Minx_. Sesshomaru mentally branded.

"I cleared your schedule; I have already proofed and delivered all the new contracts that had to be taken care of for today, and let InuYasha know that I will be back come Monday morning." Kagome concluded.

She was clever; but still inferior when compared to his own deviousness.

"That is a shame," Sesshomaru began, easily able to control his amusement as his assistant's confidence instantly dropped. "You see, it is necessary for this Sesshomaru to fly to London this afternoon. There is an emergency that requires my immediate attention. As such, not only will I not have any time to meet with these applicants, but neither will you."

The smile was wiped off of the young woman's face. "Why will I not?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Because, Miss Higurashi, as my assistant you will be required to accompany me and aid me on this trip."

Kagome refused to be fooled. "There is nothing in your itinerary for a trip, and I have not seen any emails nor received any calls."

"That is because this Sesshomaru was contact directly by the Vice President I left in charge while I was on my way into the office." He retorted.

Golden eyes sparkled with amusement as Kagome's blue eyes sparked with rage. "I am not required to go anywhere with you, Lord Sesshomaru. That was not a part of the original bargain with your father, not to mention that I have plans with my family this weekend."

The demon lord simply walked into his office, knowing that the irate priestess would follow. "There is no need for you to return to your apartment to pack; I have already sent my retainer Jakken to purchase you several pairs of appropriate office apparel and other trivial necessities. We leave on the company jet at two, so be ready to leave at noon."

Kagome had to force her purification powers from coming out and blasting the demon where he stood. "Then I suggest, Lord Sesshomaru, that you begin to look through those files now so that you can have a new assistant for your trip."

"You seem to forget, Miss Higurashi, that you still have an obligation to your position to fulfill. My assistants are required by corporate police to accompany me on business trip to assist me when needed." Lord Sesshomaru sent her a firm gaze. "I suggest you prepare."

Kagome's skin glowed pink before she turned on her heel and stormed out of his office, making sure to slam the door behind her. There was _no _way that she was going, and that was final! He would have to carry her kicking and screaming to the airport!

With one corner of his lips pulled back in a grin of amusement, the dog demon sat at his desk and picked up his phone receiver. "Jakken?" His cold voice spoke. "Prepare the company jet to take me to England. We depart at two; pack my bags for a five day trip." He paused for a moment as his retainer squeaked a reply. "While you are at it, purchase and pack the necessary materials for my assistant. I do not have to mention what will happen if you fail this Sesshomaru."

The toad's squawks were silenced as he returned the phone to its proper place. Opening his email, Sesshomaru sent a message to the Vice President in the London office, alerting him of his plans for arrival and to ensure that everything that he needed would be ready.

88888888

_Have fun in London, Kagome._

That one text message from the retired Dog General was the only warning that Kagome received.

She had been sitting in her office chair one moment, her cell phone in her hand. All she remembered was a breeze through her hair before she found herself sitting in a limo with a silver-haired dog demon blocking the door after he deposited her purse in her lap.

"Drive." The cold voice of the demon commanded of the driver.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then took a moment to survey the limo before her wide blue eyes dropped the cell phone sitting dumbly in her hand.

Toga's message was still staring up at her.

"This is kidnapping, Sesshomaru!" She growled at him, tightly wrapping her fingers around the black android phone while pretending it was his neck.

"Hn," was her only reply as the demon chose to look over a handful of documents.

His nose twitched as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. A moment later, the leather seat behind him just to the left of his pointed ear was smoking. He turned his cold, gold gaze to the human sitting across from him, whose fingertip was still glowing pink. "You dare to attempt to purify this Sesshomaru?"

"You dared to kidnap this Kagome!"

Neither one noticed the driver roll up the privacy glass window as they remained in a standoff. The atmosphere inside of the limo becoming rather suffocating very quickly.

Kagome blinked first, and Sesshomaru took that as his victory. "You may wish to call for a hotel," Sesshomaru stated as he turned his gaze to his papers once more. "As my assistant, you would normally also have to schedule mine as well; however, this Sesshomaru's servants are already preparing my accommodation for my arrival. Since it would be unwise to sleep on the street with the rainy English weather, it would be wise for you to begin calling for a reservation."

Kagome was able to smile with satisfaction, however, as she began making calls a moment later. The wince of pain on Sesshomaru's face as she let out a scream of outrage was worth the bruise her arm would have from him silencing her.

88888888

I would like to point out that I normally do not do such short chapters; however, since this story is updating every day, I though it would even out.

I hope you all enjoyed it!

_~Sandreline_


	8. Taking the Town

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Wow, I cannot believe this story is doing so well. Out of all the stories that I put on Dokuga this is the most read! It even beat out my Kagome/Sesshomaru version of "Pride & Prejudice"!

I would like to give a message to the one called **Bougyaku** : You can tear apart my story all you want. You have the freedom of speech, and as a law student and paralegal I will never deny you that. However, the moment you violate my own rights by insulting me I draw the line. I am not making "Sesshomaru" out to be an 'asshole', nor cruel, nor any of the other vulgar things you stated. _You have no idea where I plan on going with this story__._ Anyone reading will attest to the fact that Sesshomaru is being playful - I have made that pointedly obvious. Secondly, Sesshomaru is a killer by his original nature as made by Rumiko Takahashi herself. So you want to stop reading? Fine, I will not stop you. Stop reading it, I do not care. You have your opinion. However, you will keep your negative messages to yourself.

I would have sent this to you in a private message, but since you reviewed _anonymously _I have no other choice. If there was something wrong with my story like its grammatical errors or such, that is understandable and I would have thanked you for assisting me in making my story better. However, you simply were looking for an excuse to cut this story down. That is not acceptable. So thank you for no longer reading.

Now for those of you that wish to continue reading, on to the story!

**Chapter 8: Taking the Town**

Kagome closed her eyes. She wanted to always remember this moment; after all, it was her first time in Europe!

She took a deep breath before turning the door handles. Pushing the glass doors open, Kagome took two steps forward and finally opened her eyes.

The view of London was spectacular!

She would have to thank Sesshomaru for paying for the room… if he ever found out she used his credit card to do it. She considered it a business expense; after all, he did force her here.

But she happily would have paid for the beautiful suite on the tenth floor of the historic hotel- if she could afford it. Her balcony at the Mandarin Oriental ran the whole length of the Royal Suite, and had the most stunning view of Hyde Park. In fact, even its color scheme of fresh green and yellow echoed the natural beauty of the park view. There was a stunning marble fireplace that she would most likely curl up in front of later with book as it rained; right after she got her use of the gorgeous tub in the bathroom!

Yes, she would have to be sure to thank Sesshomaru; at the price equaling over five thousand pounds a night, there was no way that she would be able to afford this anytime soon. One night was nearly a month of her salary!

A crisp breeze engulfed her, lifting her ebony locks as it passed. With a bright smile on her face, she turned back to her room. Grabbing her purse, she moved to the door fully intent on getting the full tourist experience.

Unfortunately, a silver-haired wall barred her path. "Hn," Lord Sesshomaru greeted as his golden eyes betrayed no emotion.

Kagome gave a sigh. "Lord Sesshomaru," She began, "with all due respect, I am not working right now. There are still a couple hours before the stores and museums close, and since this is my first time I want to go sight-seeing." The priestess closed her hotel room door behind her, and turned to gaze up defiantly at her current boss. "You have already forced me here and extended my time your assistant, so I am warning you now that it is _detrimental_ to your health to let me pass!"

Kagome watched as that damn silver eyebrow was quirked upward. "This Sesshomaru came to offer company for a walk around London. I thought it would be kind, seeing as how I did live here for three years and you have never been to this country." The dog demon turned his back to her, already knowing that her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in shock. He began to walk away. "However, since you clearly do not desire my presence-"

"Thank you!"

The demon looked over his left shoulder, watching as the human female took several steps to reach him. Standing at his side, she looked up at the silver haired demon. Her blue eyes were guarded and inquisitive. "I would be honored," She began quietly, "But one trick from you, and I am on my own." She warned.

The demon lord merely began walking once more. Kagome took a deep breath for courage before she went to catch up to him.

88888888

Honestly, Kagome felt like she was going to get whip-lash from the Western Lord's personalities. One minute he can be a ruthless business man deserving of her admiration, the next second a teasing puppy, an eye blink later he was an egotistical asshole, and then before you can say anything to him or shoot him with purification, he reverts into a sophisticated Lord. To think: this time last week she believed InuYasha to be a pain in her rear end!

Maybe she should look into having him sent to a doctor for evaluation… he might have multiple personalities…

At the moment, however, Sesshomaru was being the model gentleman. He had even offered his arm to her, which had Kagome watching him like a dry cat watching the rain. Sesshomaru made sure to not let on that her reaction only further amused him.

He first brought her to Hyde park, since it was conveniently just outside of her Hotel. He could not help the small smirk at her reaction to being led through the entrance. Her eyes had opened wide, having been so enraptured that she had held her breath.

For a moment, Sesshomaru saw something he had never thought he would see in a human; ethereal beauty. He had seen his share of attractive females, but their scents and personalities instantly turned them into vile corpses. Perhaps it was her innocence, or her blue eyes, or even her spiritual powers; but something about the human on his arm became very attractive to the demon.

Kagome, having been raised on her family's Shrine, had always held a deep love and respect for nature. Hyde park was considered one of the most amazing parks in the world; so much so, that you almost forget you are in the middle of the capitol city.

"The park is three hundred and fifty acres large," Sesshomaru's deep voice began. Kagome turned to look up at him, her eyes wide. Was he actually acting as her tour guide? "Not only does it boast over four thousand trees, but also Serpentine Lake and a large meadow." The demon began leading her forward, rather pleased with how easily she submitted to his guidance and fell into step beside him. Her small hand was still gently holding the inside of his elbow, and he watched from the corner of his gaze as she tried to take in every detail of the park.

He carried on. "Aside from a horse track and the usual commodities such as tennis courts and boat rentals, this park is also host to sites such as the Diana Memorial Fountain and the Joy of Life Fountain."

Sesshomaru paused as he felt the human slip her hand from the crook of his elbow. She ran ahead a few paces, the lake having caught her attention; more specifically, Serpentine Bridge. It is was the renowned bridge that marked and acted as the boundary for Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens. The demon could see what managed to catch her gaze; the clouds overhead allowed the rays of sun to have almost a holy appeal to them as they shined down just right, making the bridge and the lake sparkle with a supernatural appeal. Even one such as he could admit that it was a marvelous sight.

"Come," He said as he walked to her side. Kagome did not reply, merely allowed her hand to slide once more to the crook of his offered elbow.

As they walked along the twenty eight acre lake, they came across one of the two water-side restaurants. "Would you care for some coffee?" He inquired.

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded. This was the most charming that Sesshomaru had been to her since he found her working late and listening to classical music. "Yes."

They were shown to the patio overlook the lake. For a moment, Kagome felt as if she was in the movie "Mary Poppins" as she sat down in the white chair and looked over the menu. With the song now playing in her mind, she looked over the café selections while trying not to laugh as she pictured cartoon penguins sliding around on the patio.

The service was impeccable and prompt, and within two minutes Kagome was sipping at her macchiato. "You know," She stated as she placed the cup on its saucer. "Many of your actions this week have contradicted what I have heard of you."

"This Sesshomaru could care less what is said of him," He stated as he took a sip of his tea. Kagome smiled softly. "What have you heard?"

Kagome's eye sparkled with hidden laughter as she took another sip. "It depends on the source."

"InuYasha is not a reliable source. He is bigoted, rash and loud-mouthed." Sesshomaru's voice was laced with a growl.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kagome admitted with a smile. "However, some of the stories I heard I am more willing to believe, after the way this week has been. Not to mention to kidnapped me to England."

"Are you not currently enjoying yourself?" Sesshomaru's smooth voice rang between them.

Kagome held up her hands in defeat. "Actually, I am. I have always wanted to come to Europe; there is no much history here." Sesshomaru let out what she assumed to be an approving growl from his throat. And if it wasn't, that is how she was taking it. "You really are a hard worker, and get what needs to be done, done. You have driven me crazy, mad, and up the wall… but this week was a challenge, and I enjoyed." She paused for a moment for dramatic expense. "Though I still believe that you are spoiled."

Sesshomaru's reaction had her laughter chiming out across the patio.

88888888

"Oh my god," Kagome gasped as she pointed in the distance. "Is that Westminster Abbey?"

Before Sesshomaru could prevent her departure, the priestess was running away from him. For a human that was wearing high heels, she was impressively fast. With one "Hn," he followed after her at a much more dignified pace.

Kagome stood at the sidewalk looking up at the building. The sun was only just beginning to set in the distance, and it cast a copper hue over the ancient stone. She was standing before one of the world's most well known buildings. It was every bit as beautiful as the pictures and videos detailed it.

"It is also known as Collegiate Church of St. Peter at Westminster," Sesshomaru's deep voice informed her as he approached. "It was first founded in the time of Mellitus, Bishop of London, in 624. It is the first church in England built in the Norman Romanesque style."

"It's breathtaking." Kagome admitted as she moved to enter through the doors. Sesshomaru was torn between amusement at her wonder and frustration at her nature to wander off on her own.

"The construction of the present church began in 1245 by Henry VIII, who chose it for his burial site, and granted this site the status of Cathedral by charter in 1540. Ironic that he is actually buried in St. George's Chapel at Windsor Castle." He commented.

Kagome gave him a strange look. "Is there anything that you _don't _know?"

"No." He answered. "This Sesshomaru has lived a very long time."

Kagome huffed before she whispered under her breath, "Smarty pants."

"I heard that."

Mentally cursing demon hearing, she let her eyes wonder around the inside of the building. "What else do you know, oh great Lord Sesshomaru?"

He chose to pretend to not hear the sarcasm in her voice. "The two western towers were built in 1722 and 1745 respectively by Nicholas Hawksmoor, and are constructed from Portland stone. The two service bells that chime are were cast by Robert Mot in 1585 and 1598."

"Who needs a brochure when they have you as a tour guide?" Kagome teased as her eyes spotted the stained glass windows.

Sesshomaru watched her as, once again, she began to walk off to sate her curiosity. He was not sure as to why exactly he felt the need to make amends with this human; perhaps because he had hoped she would choose to remain as his assistant. Or perhaps he was becoming soft.

No. Never.

Sesshomaru made to follow the ebony haired woman as she observed the historic building. He was simply trying to obtain what he wanted. No more, no less.

88888888

I hope the little longer chapter made up for not having updated yesterday. Thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy to know that you are all still entertained.

Do not worry, we are just getting to the gold!

_~Sandreline_


	9. Short and Sweet

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! My goodness, I cannot even being to express my gratitude and appreciation for all of the wonderful reviews and kind words that you have all sent to me! Thank you so **very**, _very_ much! I cannot say it enough – thank you!

**Chapter 9: Short and Sweet: The Ramblings of a Priestess**

Just as Kagome had desired, after her tour with Sesshomaru she took a nice, long soak in the most beautiful bath tub that she had ever seen. She had a violin concerto by Antonio Vivaldi playing softly in the background as she sprinkled lavender bath salts into the bubble-filled water. Turning the jets on a low setting that would be perfect for a relaxing mini-massage, she then leaned back and closed her eyes as she let her thoughts wander.

Silver hair, gold eyes, and demon markings came to mind.

Opening her eyes half way, she stared up at the ceiling. For the past few work days, she had been driven crazy by the demon. He was royalty, a compulsive perfectionist, overbearing, proud, and enjoyed riling her up. Not even InuYasha had ever made her so exasperated that she had to zap him with purification!

Kagome lifted a hand full of bubbles. She was never able to see it on his face, but she could tell from his aura that he found some kind of amusement in getting her flustered with aggravation. Was it some kind of sick entertainment for him, to mess with humans like that? She was aware of his prejudice, but to take it so far? What had she ever done to him?

Kagome sighed and let her hand fall back into the warm caress of the water. He seemed very determined to have her as his assistant; but truly, she did nothing different than any other assistant at the executive level would do. And if he truly did want her to keep working for him, why was he driving her up the wall instead of buttering her up to convince her to stay?

She just could not figure out how his thought process. Unlike with InuYasha, who she could read like a book; it was the only way that she was able to get him to listen to her, because she knew how he would respond to what. However, Sesshomaru and InuYasha were so opposite. Her friend was brash, loud mouthed, and immature. Sesshomaru was regal, calculating, and controlled. In fact if he was not so hell-bent on trying to get her to pull out her hair, she truly felt that they could get along. He was clearly knowledgeable about many things, and they both had a fancy for classical music. That was more than she and InuYasha had in common!

Truth be told, Kagome could see exactly why all the magazines and news reporters labeled him as one of the world's most desirable bachelor's. (She was pretty sure that he was number one on both the human and demon polls, too.) While all demons seemed far more attractive than humans, Sesshomaru outshined them all. InuYasha once said that he has never seen his older half-brother spend more than fifteen minutes in the bathroom, yet his image is always perfect. Kagome doubted that even a windy day could place a knot in his silver hair!

Then again, it would not surprise her if even the wind feared his wrath.

She sighed. Why was she thinking so much of the demon Lord? Yes, he kidnapped her against her wishes. Putting that aside, he did purchase her the most wonderful room (not that he knew it yet, if he ever would) and had been nothing but a perfect gentleman as he acted as her personal tour guide around London.

"Whoa, Kagome," She spoke to herself. "Just because he acted like a prince in shining armor for one day does not change the fact that he is normally an idiot wrapped in tin foil."

Oh, who was she kidding? Sesshomaru would never demean himself to be anything but perfect!

"Damn demons and their need to drive me insane!" She growled lightly while splashing the water. "If only I knew what he was thinking, so I could figure out what he wants!"

Feeling the beginning tingles of a headache approaching, which would devoid the entire purpose of taking a bath in the most amazing tub she had ever seen, Kagome picked up the book she had purchased in the hotel lobby. It was all about the hot spots for London tourists and the history of England. She figured that not only would she be able to surprise Sesshomaru that she learned quickly, but it would help her decided where to visit after their trip to the London offices tomorrow morning to fix whatever emergency had prompted her forced arrival in the first place.

88888888

I know that this was short, but that was the point. It is my way of saying thank you to you all for the wonderful support and kind words that you have all given me so graciously! Thank you!

That, and I thought you would all like to know Kagome's thought process at this point. I know that many of you stated as such. ^_~

See you soon!  
~_Sandreline_


	10. Who is the Real Fraud?

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone.

I cannot believe that this story is over 20,000 reads on Dokuga alone. You have all blown my mind – _thank you so very much for all of your support_! I can only hope to continue to meet your standards and entertain you!

**Chapter 10: Who is the ****_Real_**** Fraud?**

There was one very important matter to verify before Sesshomaru could go to the London offices. Once he was assured by his Vice President that it was, he walked the two blocks to his assistant's hotel.

Speaking of which, he was going to have to verify just how much she was being paid. He was not aware that executive assistants were able to afford such lavish accommodations.

Kagome was waiting for him at the curb, standing beside the limo, with one hand holding her briefcase while the other held a cardboard holder with two Styrofoam cups of tea. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." She greeted with the smallest of bows; it was acceptable, considering she was balancing two hot beverages.

Sesshomaru let out a small sound of approval as he moved to take his seat in the luxury transport.

He did not see Kagome roll her eyes before she entered as well.

88888888

Kagome was not surprised to find the Vice President himself waiting for them in the lobby. "Lord Sesshomaru," he greeted with a bow.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. The demon looked to be physically the same age as her; though as a demon that could mean he was probably between two hundred and three hundred years old. His coppery red hair was tied up in a ponytail; added with his dancing green eyes and immediately she knew that he was a fox demon of the very playful nature. "And who is this lovely lady?" He asked as his eyes landed on her form.

"Kagome Higurashi." She offered a warm smile and a small bow.

The fox took her hand in his clawed one and kissed the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome. Please call me Shippo, for I already know that you and I will be friends." His emerald eyes seemed to pierce her for several moments, and she could gently feel his energy brushing hers. "You remind me of my beloved mother."

Kagome smiled warmly. That was a large compliment to fox demons, so he clearly meant well. "Thank you, Shippo." With a teasing tone, she added, "I must admit I am surprised to see one so young in such a prestigious position. I am very impressed."

The fox demon gave a smirk, allowing one of his fangs to poke out. "I'm good at my job," He told her with an equally playful tone. "That and my father used to be allies with Lord Sesshomaru centuries ago. I've been working for Lord Sesshomaru for decades."

"I am sure he is proud." Kagome told him with a warm smile.

Shippo lost a little of the sparkle in his eyes, though he did not inform her why. However, the priestess' words meant a great deal to him. "I hope so."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, clearly not pleased with how friendly the two were being. "Have you done as I requested?"

The fox demon immediately turned to the dog demon. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Follow me; I have everything in the executive conference room."

As the fox demon led the way, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. When he spoke to her, his tone was laced with reprimand that rose from an unknown feeling inside of him. "Flirting with him is demeaning to your image."

Kagome momentarily froze where she stood, her blue eyes wide as her brain worked to compute his words. It did not take long before her eyes blazed with anger as she stomped to catch up to him. "_Excuse me_?" She snapped in a heated whispered, hoping to not draw attention.

Sesshomaru did not respond, slipping into his cold mask. Kagome was so furious at his idiotic conclusion that her aura began to spark around her, causing those of demon heritage and even a few humans to watch her warily as she passed.

Shippo, who was frightened at first by the revelation of her powers quickly found this to be a gift. Now aware that she was a priestess and watching their interaction, he had a feeling that his visit was bound to be even more entertaining than he previously believed.

"What have you found?" Sesshomaru's cold voice boomed out as they entered the elevator.

Shippo felt chills roll down his back before running back up to his neck. He should have been used to it by now, but Sesshomaru seemed very vexed at the moment and it would not be wise to fuel that ire. "The director of accounting brought to my attention that there are trace amounts of money going missing in wires."

"So someone is altering the amount of payments and keeping the additional funds for themselves." Kagome added while her temper instantly – and momentarily – faded as her workaholic gene turned on.

"Yes." Shippo added as he led them out of the elevator and down a short hall to a secluded conference room. It would have been an impressive sight, had it not looked like a filing cabinet through up inside. There were two stacks of personnel files on one end of the table. In the center of the table were piles of paperwork and copies of payment information. The end of the table… well, Kagome was not sure she wanted to investigate there yet. There were several charts covering presentations boards around the room, reflecting the loss of money over the past several weeks.

"How much has been stolen?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded as he set his briefcase on the table.

"At our last check an hour ago, there was over six million dollars unaccounted for." Shippo answered.

"Why is it only now being brought to our attention? It was my understanding that company police dictated complete accountability for payments; a red flag should have been waived at even the sum of a hundred dollars." Kagome asked while she walked along the table, glancing over the charts.

"Are these the files of those under suspicion?" Lord Sesshomaru interrupted, thus preventing Shippo from answering his assistant.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," the fox demon answered. "All of those present touched the payments with the missing funds in one way or another. "

Kagome reached for the file closest to her, and opened it up. The picture of the man inside was rather handsome; he had long black hair that was braided over his shoulder with a demonic marking of a purple four-pointed star on his forehead. "I think these files are incorrect," Kagome spoke up. "This is clearly a demon, but his file reads he is a human." She could not stop the feeling that she knew his name from somewhere.

Shippo smiles softly. "The file is correct." The fox demon answered while walking over to her. His clawed hands picked up several other files from the pile, and opened them up to show her. "That is Bankotsu. He is a human, but one of… special circumstances." Kagome raised an eyebrow in a way that reminded Shippo eerily of Sesshomaru. He furthered his explanation. "He was a mercenary in the Feudal Era, but was brought back to life by magic."

Kagome frowned slightly. Following her instincts, she set the file aside for her to pursue more thoroughly later.

Seeing that his assistant was already deeply involved in the case, Sesshomaru turned the fox. "There are a few other details I wish to take care of before we take care of this; come."

Kagome was already so engrossed in solving the fraud that it was barely registered that the demon Lord has left the room.

Shippo cast one last look at the ebony haired human woman before closing the door behind him. He let Sesshomaru lead the way to his office, and once assured that they were alone the fox finally spoke. "Why her?"

"This Sesshomaru knows not what you speak." The silver haired demon spoke as he began to organize his desk. He was pleased to find that it remained clean and precisely as he left it.

"Yes, that Sesshomaru does." The fox replied as he sat rather unceremoniously in the closest chair. His emerald eyes pierced the unreadable form before him. "As InuYasha would say, you need to 'cut the crap'. Do you realize that most of the things you have done to her are considered illegal? Even you have to answer to the law."

"It had been my hope that limiting your interaction with the idiotic half breed would keep you from learning his disgraceful habits." Sesshomaru diverted.

"No disrespect, but not only did you practically kidnap her to bring her here, but you also concocted an insane plan to keep her!" Shippo argued with a frown. "Why are you doing this? Why her?"

Sesshomaru actually let out a small sigh before he slowly sat in his chair. Golden eyes were half-mast as, ever so quietly, he finally admitted, "This Sesshomaru… does not know."

88888888

Thank you all again so very much for your wonderful words of praise! I am very sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out to you; I was having difficulties with the conference room scene. Like I said before, I just type the first thing that comes to mind, and I wanted to make sure that nothing was confusing.

Thank you so very much for all of your wonderful support. Over 20,000 views – I still cannot believe it! **Thank you**!

_~Sandreline_


	11. Rolling

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I cannot begin to express my adoration for all of you. Thank you so much for your wonderful words of encouragement and support! This story would not be what it was without you spurring me on!

**Chapter 11: Rolling**

Shippo's emerald eyes watched from the hallway as the ebony haired woman in the conference room worked. Kagome was bent over two open personnel files, her eyes focused with a slight crinkle of concentration in her brow. In her left hand she held one copy of a check with the payment order, and with her pointer finger in her right hand she was running down the list of bank numbers to confirm the amount delivered.

He had not been lying when he said she reminded him of his mother. His parents were murdered several hundred years ago, when he was still a kit. Lord Sesshomaru, under alliance, took him in and raised him. Kagome had a very pleasing scent; moreover, unlike other humans it was completely natural. She seemed like the motherly type. He knew right away that she was different, and special.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that your constant staring means you have a crush on her."

The fox demon turned his attention to his secretary. "I just can't figure it out, Souten."

The lightening demon rolled her eyes. "And what are you going to do when Lord Sesshomaru finds out that you are snooping in his personal life?"

A smirk stretched Shippo's lips. "How is he going to find out?"

Souten frowned. "Do you really think that Mr. Attention-to-Detail is not going to find out? He knows everything."

Shippo gave a wink. "I have a few tricks up my sleeves that have worked in the past."

Souten rolled her eyes. "I am going to be a widow within the fortnight." She mumbled as she turned to walk past him.

Shippo playfully slapped his Mate's ass, causing her to glare at him over her shoulder, but he was already slipping into the conference room to join the priestess.

"Hello, Kagome." Shippo greeted warmly.

The ebony haired woman looked up at him, her blue eyes focusing on something other than invoices and graphs for the first time in several hours. "Hello, Shippo."

"How is it going?" He asked while he pulled out the chair next to her for himself.

Kagome let out a sigh. "If you had not told me so much was missing, I would say that all the money is accounted for." She answered. "I have been in contact with our representative at the bank, and she is going over everything on her end. So far, she has confirmed that all the invoices that I have sent over so far have been correct."

Shippo tried his best to not fidget in his seat. That was not part of the plan. "Who are you speaking with?"

Kagome leaned over to grab the memo pad that she had beside the phone. Flipping back to the first page, Shippo saw that the name and number of the bank as well as their contact was circled with a black pen several dozen times. "Hana Yuse."

Played right into that one. "That is not our claims contact."

"Really?" Kagome asked, genuinely confused. "That is what Accounting said, and the bank operator confirmed. She oversees our entire account."

Shippo smiled. "Normally, yes she would. However, since this is a case of fraud, our case has been given to the banks specialist." Taking the pad and pen from her, he wrote down the information of a friend of his, who knew the plan and knew to play along on pain-of-death. "Here."

Kagome gave him such a relieved and grateful smile that the fox felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "Thank you, Shippo."

"I do not believe I am paying the two of you to chit chat." Sesshomaru's cold voice caused shivers of doom to roll down the fox's back, and startled Kagome who had not sensed his approach.

"Just checking on the progress, Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo smiled nervously. "I have a meeting to go to, I'll see you later Kagome!"

Kagome had never seen a demon leave so fast.

She turned her attention to the silver haired Adonis that had taken Shippo's seat beside her. "What have you found?"

"A whole lot of nothing." Kagome sighed in frustration. "I have been working with the bank to track what happened to the additional funds, but whoever is taking the money is doing a fabulous job of covering their tracks. Shippo just gave me the number to the contact for the fraudulent claim."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. She had been speaking with the actual bank? This would have to be corrected. "I will ensure that next time he remembers to do so before."

"It is not really his fault," Kagome quickly defended. "If anything when I contacted the bank about this, they should have sent me to them instead of our usual representative."

He made a mental note to contact the London bank and inform them that there were, in fact, no missing funds. Though there was something inside of him that disliked how eager she was to defend the fox that she had apparently become friends with in so little time. "He is Mated."

Kagome looked up from the file before her to look at him. "Who is?"

"Shippo."

Kagome frowned. "Alright… why are you telling me this?"

"So you may cease your infatuation with him."

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "What infatuation?"

"You seem to care for him." Lord Sesshomaru answered with his voice completely monotone.

"He is a nice individual; that doesn't mean I am infatuated with him!" Kagome snapped.

"Hn."

"Argh!" Kagome rumbled out as she stood up, slamming the file down on the table before grabbing her purse.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru asked. "There is work to be done."

"Mandatory coffee break!" Kagome growled before slamming the door behind her. What she would give to have a subjugation necklace on the demon lord!

88888888

I wanted to apologize for this filler episode.

I am so sorry for the long wait on an update, I got super busy. My sister's wedding is in two weeks, and there is so much to do! J

I hope you all enjoyed! See you in the next chapter!

_~Sandreline_

Paste your document here...


	12. Coffee Communication

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your support and kind words. And thank you for your patience – as I said before, I apologize that updates will not be as frequent as normal due to my sister's wedding in less than two weeks. It is crunch time, and as Maid of Honor I have a lot to do! So thank you so very much for everyone – you are all my inspiration!

**Chapter 12: Coffee Communication**

Thankfully, London was well stocked on quaint little cafés and therefore easily allowed Kagome to have her choice of escapes. The moment that she stepped out of the doors to the building, she followed her instincts; usually, they did not do her wrong. She passed one or two possibilities, but they did not quite catch her interest. It was only two blocks later that green umbrellas over patio tables and the scent of fresh muffins called out her name.

The conference room encounter continued to play over and over again in her mind, which caused her ire to continue to grow. Who did that demon think he was? Just because she was being friendly with Shippo did not mean that she felt that way about him! Not that it was any of his business anyway! Hoping that her growling and stomping did not startle the locals too much, she made a beeline inside and went straight to the ordering counter. The scent of fresh coffee alone did wonders to sooth her nerves.

"Not such a good day, love?" The red-headed man asked from behind the counter with a heavy English accent.

"My boss is a demon." She answered with half a growl and half a sigh.

"I am sure he can't be that bad." His words had a tone of comfort and hope. He encountered this sort of thing from customers daily.

"No, really," Kagome explained as she ran a hand through her now loose hair. "He is. He is a pompous and arrogant dog demon."

"In that case, I have just the thing to cheer you up." The barista replied as he realized she meant a literal demon.

"A shock collar?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow, causing the man behind the counter to laugh. "I am half serious." Kagome added with a small smile.

"You just give me a minute, and I will whip you up a real treat. You are not from here, are you?" He asked, and Kagome was unable to see exactly what he was doing as he half-disappeared behind the coffee equipment.

"I was literally kidnapped by my boss to come here for work." She answered honestly. "I'm from Japan."

"If it any consolation, your English is wonderful." He told her, the buzzing of one of the machines filling the air.

"Thank you." She answered. "What exactly are you making me?"

"The cure-all." He answered before placing a blended drink on the counter. It was topped with whipped cream, which was further topped with chocolate and caramel drizzle. Her mouth was watering already. "It is on the house; a thank you for the laugh, and to help cheer you up." The red-head gave a playful wink followed by a big smile.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you, thank you so much." She answered, taking the drink. Bringing the straw to her lips, she took a big sip. Her eyes widened as the chocolate and coffee flavors swirled over her tongue. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks, love." He answered as he turned to venture to the back office. "I hope your day improves."

"It already has." Kagome answered while slipping a ten dollar bill in his TIP jar, before turning to retreat to a secluded table outside and enjoy the English air.

Sesshomaru blocked her path.

The demon was surprised to admit that the feral growl she emitted was rather impressive, as was the faint pink glow of her eyes from her priestess powers. For a moment, she looked like a very pissed off demon. It caused a strange wave of desire to flow through him; until she opened her mouth.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

It took all of her self-control to not unleash a wave of her powers and send him flying out of the establishment. The whole point of her storming out of the office was to get away from his delusions and mood swings!

"This Sesshomaru wished to apologize."

Kagome's prepared retort at what she expected him to say died on her lips. Instead, she was left wide eyed and stunned.

The Western Lord took this opportune moment of her rare silence to continue. "In recompense for my actions, I would like to once again offer my services as your tour guide around London, and purchase you dinner."

Kagome looked at the demon strangely, attempting to once more assess his mood swings. On one hand, he had apologized and offered to take her around London again. On the other hand, she was seriously about to research medication for the demonically bipolar. "Why do you treat me this way?" She asked.

"You will need to be more specific with your inquiry."

"Why are you such a gentlemen to me one moment, and then in the next make it seem like you are going out of your way to piss me off?"

The silver haired demon, who was the cause of several whispers among the women of the café, hesitated for a moment. "That is not a conversation that this Sesshomaru shall discuss here."

Kagome stood to her full height. "Then it shall be discussed at dinner." She told him. "In the meantime, I'm going back to work."

Sesshomaru watched as the ebony haired woman completely brushed him off, walking past him to return to the office building. Turning, he realized that he was the object of every gaze in the room. In return, he sent a glare to the patrons of the café, causing the temperature of the establishment to drop several degrees before he took his leave.

The barista let out a whistle before he made a comment to himself. "No wonder the lady was in such a foul mood."

88888888

Thank you all so much for all of your support! I will see you in the next chapter – I have already started writing it. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12!

~_Sandreline_


	13. That's Amore

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for all of your kind words and support, as always. They feed my Muse, and give me an inspiration to continue my writing and spark my creativity. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

So, here is another chapter! More escapades in London!

**Chapter 13: That's Amore**

The _tick tock_ of the clock on the conference room wall was the only noise, aside from the occasional sound of shuffling paperwork. It had been like this since the coffee incident several hours before. Sesshomaru had a feeling (and an email from his half-brother) that in this instance, it was best to give Kagome the space that she needed to let the fire dissipate. It would seem that the human had a bit of a temper.

Strangely enough, it stirred up an unknown feeling of desire inside of him.

Once the clock hit four thirty, Sesshomaru heard his assistant slap several files together as she began her clean up. It took her only a few second before she stood from her chair, and turned to face him. She remained silent as she waited for him to observe her.

"I seem to recall you stating that your ethics would not allow for you to leave at the end of the day until your work was completed." He spoke, referencing the conversation they had at the office, at the end of his first day back in Japan.

"This is not my job, and since you kidnapped me to bring me here in the first place, I am under no obligation to remain late." Kagome replied. "You owe me dinner, and an explanation for your behavior towards this Kagome's person." She mocked.

If it was not below him, he would have sighed. He chose, instead, to place the document that he was looking over in his briefcase before standing as well. He was about to speak, when his cell phone began to ring.

Kagome tilted her head to the side at the ring tone, clearly surprised and not expecting the music that came out of it. Sesshomaru let out a frightening growl as he reached into his pocket and removed the device. "Father, you will refrain from touching this Sesshomaru's phone." He warned dangerous into the speaker.

"_How will you know it is me calling, if I do not have a special ringer to let you know_?" The dowager Western Lord spoke innocently.

"Call me, Maybeis not a tone that this Sesshomaru desires to hear, **ever**. You are lucky that it was only Higurashi who heard."

"_Ah, how is my dear little Kagome_?" Toga asked as he leaned back in his office chair at his home office.

"We are departing for dinner."

Toga sat straight up. "_My boy, that is the best news I have heard all century! You are taking her someplace perfectly romantic, yes? You remembered to purchase her flowers, yes? It is only proper when courting, after all._"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "It is nothing like that."

Silence met him, for all of a few seconds. "**_Why ever not_**?"

"Good bye, father."

"_Sesshomaru_-"

**Click.**

Kagome watched with curiosity as Sesshomaru immediately went to remove the ring tone from his device. "What did your father want?"

"To suffer death at my hands." Was the instant reply as he completed the termination of the annoying song and returned his cell phone to his pocket. "Come." He ordered while turning to leave.

Kagome frowned slightly. "Come…?"

Sesshomaru paused for all of a moment before he continued on his way out. Kagome gave a sigh; at least she gave it a shot! Quickly rushing after him, she followed him to the elevators.

Neither said a word to each other until they had arrived at the restaurant and ordered. Kagome's eyes had not stopped taking in every detail of the restaurant since she walked in, and that includes the private room that was given to them. Sesshomaru had taken her to an Italian restaurant just a few minutes' walk from the Tower of London, _Bertorelli_. It very much reminded Kagome of the mob restaurants that she would see in the movies: intimate lighting with crystal chandeliers, red velvet chairs. Thankfully, it did not possess the dangers. Not that it would matter; she _was _in the company of the most powerful demon, after all.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at the ebony haired woman, hating to admit to himself that he dreaded the conversation that was about to come. However, he was fully aware of just how determined his assistant was at getting her way; it was inevitable.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome brought her blue eyes to his gold ones. "Why?" She asked. "You are so determined to have me work for you, yet seem to seek pleasure in making me believe you detest me."

"This Sesshomaru does not detest you." He answered with an even tone.

"You have a funny way of showing it." She replied.

The priestess could barely hear the soft growl that he muffled in his throat. "This Sesshomaru is has never been one to express his emotions."

"This is not the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru. Now is as good a time as any to start." She continued to press, her blue eyes piercing him. He could see her inner fire in their depths; her stubborn tendency and vivaciousness annoyed him as much as they caused a strange desire inside of him.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began. Her voice had taken a different tone, a softer one that soothed him. "You used your position in the company to steal me from InuYasha to work as your assistant, despite the fact that I declined your offer several times. You tested my business abilities in a conference meeting of several board members that included your father, yet were polite only hours later and we discussed a common love for classical music. You torment me at work and kidnap me to London, then take me to lunch and act as my personal tour guide all before acting like some jealous boyfriend and accusing me of chasing a married man – demon!" She corrected. While her voice had started calm, it quickly rose as her ire did. "So I ask you again: Why?"

She had a strong argument; he would give her credit for that. The problem was that he, the ruthless demon that was always in control and had reasons for all of his actions, had no answer to give. "This Sesshomaru cannot fully explain."

"Poppy cock." The priestess accused.

"Two days in England, and already you are picking up on their dialect?" Sesshomaru teased.

Kagome frowned; surprised that he was actually teasing her when it was so against his nature. "That is what I am talking about. No offense Sesshomaru, but you are really starting to freak me out!" She shook her head. "You're acting so unusual." Blushing slightly at how she just realized he probably took that, she waves her hands. "It's not that I don't like it! It really meant a lot to me that you acted as my personal tour guide yesterday." She explained. Her voice changed again, once more sounding like honey. "But you keep blowing hot then cold. The Lord Sesshomaru that I know has always been… well… emotionless."

A faint blush of embarrassment stained her cheeks, and Sesshomaru found himself entranced with the color, which he was quickly discovering was becoming a habit in regards to this human. She was unlike other females of her species. She was unlike females of his own for that matter. He just could not figure out why he was feeling what he was. "This Sesshomaru cannot express reasoning to my behavior. It is not understood." He could hear her soft but sharp inhale clearly, as well as her slightly increasing pulse.

He was saved from continuing as the restaurant staff returned with their meals. A plate of wonderful smelling ravioli with asparagus and scallions was placed before Kagome, who momentarily had forgotten their conversation in favor of the exquisite food before her. Sesshomaru himself was pleased, as he always was with this restaurant, in regards to his rare cooked steak with lobster already out of the shell with roasted potatoes. The waiters bowed before retreating from the private room once more.

It was just the two of them again, the food momentarily forgotten. They did not remove their gaze from the other, and the silence became heavy.

Kagome was unwilling to speak; she needed him to elaborate. However, that did not stop her from admiring his features. She found herself doing that more and more, and it was scaring her just how much she found herself thinking about the demon Lord. His markings were bold against his pale skin, and his eyes were like molten gold and she just could not bring herself to look away.

Sesshomaru was very much aware that she was admiring his form, yet unlike when other females ogled him, it gave him a sense of pride to see her blush darken. With it appearing to be one of the rare moments that she would be silent, he allowed his pride to assist with forcing out his words. "This Sesshomaru is willing to admit that my remark about your emotions in regards the fox demon may have been biased from my own emotions towards you."

Once again he could hear her heartbeat increase. "What emotions?" She asked softly.

Gold eyes darkened. "This Sesshomaru is not sure."

Kagome felt as if her chest had become empty at his admission. "Oh." Why was that so disappointing to her?

Sesshomaru wanted to growl as her human ears took that in the wrong way. "It is not an emotion that this Sesshomaru has felt before."

That seemed to help, and her heart beat once more. "Oh." She repeated, only this time much more upbeat.

"How is your food?" He asked, lifting his ford to take a piece of potato to his lips.

Kagome smiled brightly as she moved a piece of ravioli to her fork. The cheese-filled pasta was warm and its flavor had her taste buds singing. "Delicious."

The demon let the slightest of smiles stretch his lips. "This Sesshomaru accepts only the best."

It was a line that she had heard him say numerous times, but now it seemed to have another meaning. Kagome smiled at him in response, before the two of them continued their meal in a comfortable silence.

88888888

So what do you all think? I hope that this is not moving to quickly, and I am able to express their emotions well enough and somewhat keep them in their original characters at the same time!

Thank you everyone for your continued words of support and kindness! I cannot begin to express my gratitude for your reviews and praise. It is what inspires me to continue!

~_Sandreline_


	14. Budding Relations

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 14 – with over 100 reviews on Dokuga, and over 160 on Fanfiction!

I cannot begin to express how grateful I am to all of you for your support – so, since my sister's wedding is in four days and I would not be able to update otherwise, here is a nice chapter to show my gratitude!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Budding Relations**

Dinner had been a wonderful and surprisingly comfortable affair. After the bill had been paid for, Sesshomaru led Kagome south on Mincing Lane. The demon Lord was fine with watching Kagome's eyes race this way and that as she took in the sights of England. He proceeded to turn them east once they reached Great Tower Street, and Tower Hill came into view.

Kagome's blue eyes widened as she gave a soft gasp, her excitement beginning to buzz as she let the silver-haired male lead her past the hill to the infamous Tower of London. Turning her attention to his golden gaze, she whispered out, "Really?"

Sesshomaru let the barest of smirks tug the corner of his lips in a smirk as he nodded, quite pleased with her excitement over the prospect he offered her. "Indeed."

The very impressive stone structure loomed over them as they made their way to the entrance, and Sesshomaru's smooth baritone voice kept her at rapt attention. "William the Conqueror established thirty-six castles between the years 1066 and 1087. Work on the White Tower, which gives this location its name, began in 1087. It is the earliest stone keep in England, and the strongest structure of any castle."

Kagome looked over every stone they passed as they made their entrance to the site. Sesshomaru continued. "It is made up of three enclosures. The innermost consists of the White Tower, which is the earliest phase of the building. The Inner ward was built during the reign of Richard Lionhart in 1189-1199. The one we currently are walking through is the Outer Ward, and it encompasses the entire castle, added under the rule of Edward the first."

The entire enclosure covered twelve acres, with green grass fields and patriotic flags waving in the breeze. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Do they Western Lands have a castle?"

The dog demon turned to her with eyes that portrayed interest. He could not help but feel pride at the fact that not only was she interested in learning about his lands, but in the magnificence of his lineage. "There is a traditional stone castle in the heart of my territory that was constructed during the reign of this one's grandsire." He informed her, and Kagome once again felt his regal voice wrap around her. "There is also the Floating Palace, which belongs to this one's Lady Mother."

The priestess' attention was removed from her surroundings to the demon at this. "Floating Palace?" She asked. She knew better than to broach the subject of his mother; InuYasha warned that it always placed him in a bad mood, and InuYasha had suffered the broken bones to prove it.

Her answer was a simple nod before he diverted the subject back to the Tower of London. "The palace, that was also a prison, not only contained a royal menagerie, but lined displays of armor from England's past. The Crown Jewels have been held on display here since 1669."

"Here?" Kagome asked as he continued to lead her. Her eyes gazed at the turrets of the buildings that stood in the courtyard, which were lined off by benches that allowed tourists to sit and rest. Everything from the building to the walkways was made of white stone, which had remained intact over the centuries. Only the inner courtyard held trees, but Kagome could easily see the comforts that would have made a royal desire to reside here.

He nodded. "This was not just meant to be a palace, but a fortress. They are very safe here." He decided to not mention that they were almost stolen once before, and instead continued with more information. "King Henry VIII commissioned lodgings of comfort and enjoyment for his second wife, Anne Boleyn. However, when he broke from Rome in 1536, the Tower was used to house religious and political prisoners. They included Sir Thomas Moore, the Bishop Fisher of Rochester, and later two of Henry's wives; all four were executed. In fact, Anne Boleyn is buried in the Chapel of St. Peter here on the grounds." The setting sun was causing the White Tower to take on an orange glow, and the shadows from the trees and tall walls to cover the ground.

"You impress me."

The demon turned his attention to the priestess beside him, her blue eyes observing their historical surroundings. "This Sesshomaru is nothing but impressive."

Her lips stretched in an amused smile. "Don't let it go to your head," She teased. "I was only complimenting that you are so sophisticated and knowledgeable. What conversations we have had that were pleasant, I have really enjoyed. Heaven forbid I try to have a mature conversation with InuYasha."

"The half-breed is still a pup in many ways."

"Don't call him that." Kagome's voice was still warm, but he knew she was serious. "You and your brother may have your issues, but he is still one of my best friends." Her blue eyes turned to meet his gold ones, and for a moment she was lost in them. The orange rays from the setting sun made his orbs all the more alluring. Her words died on her tongue as she became enthralled in his gaze, feeling herself slowly pulled closer to him… or was he coming towards her?

Loud gongs sounded nearby, causing Kagome to jump. Big Ben was more than happy to loudly announce the hour, seemingly pleased to have ruined the moment. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that yes, she had been having a moment with Lord Sesshomaru. It was a moment that was very close to becoming a kiss.

With a bright blush, she pulled back and stood. "My personal tour is not over just yet." Kagome told him with a smile. "You can tell me more about the Tower as you show me around the inside! I have never been in a castle before."

Sesshomaru stood calmly, though he could not deny the increased pace of his blood. He outwardly remained just as he always was; dignified and cool. However, he did offer his arm to Kagome, and with a blush she gently took it. "As you wish," He informed her, watching with entertainment as the red coloring spread further at his words.

88888888

Kagome turned over in her bed, one eye popping open to glance at the blurry vision of the alarm clock on the night stand. With a groan she pushed herself up, her rear end up in the air in a rather undignified manner; however, she was far from caring, given that the sun was not even up yet. She blinked, and this time the red digits came clearly into view.

Five am.

Instantly, she was wide awake. Anger coursed through her veins as she growled, rising up from her bed. The continuous yet annoyingly stoic knocking could only be made by one being. Grabbing her silk robe, she wrapped it around herself, growling the whole way to the door to her hotel suite. With great force, she threw it open. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru chose to not mention that her robe was not tied closed, and he had a rather marvelous view of her sexy negligée that flattered her form rather well. Instead, he chose an answer that would prevent his purification. "We have work."

"It is five in the morning - on a Sunday!" She snapped.

"And we have a fraud to investigate as quickly as possible." He answered.

For a moment, the priestess' body was outlined in a rose pink light and the air before him felt charged with power. It was a bit of a turn on for the demon to watch this human female flare her power in such a way, especially since she kept her powers locked up tight, due to its massive strength. Before Sesshomaru's demon could rise to the challenge, it had vanished. He watched as he was gifted with a bright and innocent smile, right before the door slammed shut in his face with a resounding bang.

The aristocratic assassin growled in his throat, clearly frustrated with the human's defiance to his orders. Furthermore, he clearly felt the barrier that he had placed up at the door to prevent his entry.

Very well. He would play this game.

And he would win, as he always does.

Taking his entry via the hallway window, the demon lord summoned his cloud. Taking his landing on her balcony, he moved to the glass doors. It was unlocked, of course. "Careless," He muttered as he allowed himself entry.

He could smell the satisfaction of the priestess as what she believed was a victory in her defiance of his order. However, he would rectify that. After all, he had created this scenario for a reason.

With a blast of his demon energy, the door to the bedroom flew open and went flying across the room. Kagome stood at the entryway to the bathroom, her eyes wide in disbelief before they flashed in anger. "You are so paying for that!"

"This Sesshomaru believed that he already was?"

Her dumbfounded face was of great amusement to the demon lord, and he actually slowed a smirk to stretch his lips. "You have fifteen minutes before we depart. Prepare yourself, unless you wish to venture to the office in that."

The demon turned to exit, intent on waiting for her in the living room of the suite. He did not have to look back to know that her face was glowing a bright red, and she was clutching her robe tightly shut.

He was not aware that his smirk had turned into a smile.

88888888

So how was that? Thank you all so very much for your continued praise and support – this chapter is dedicated to all of you in my gratitude!

~_Sandreline_


	15. In Which Kagome is Greatly Embarrassed

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am pleased to announce that despite many emergencies and hiccups prior to the wedding, the wedding itself went off without a hitch! It was absolutely beautiful, and my sister had the fairytale wedding she wanted.

Thank you all so much for your well wishes to her! And thank you again for all of your praise for the last chapter! **_I have the best readers in the world!_**

**Chapter 15: In Which Kagome is Greatly Embarrassed**

Sesshomaru was highly amused by Kagome's behavior the entire way to the London office. The way her aura flared in irritation and her growling were very similar attributes to an angry female dog demon. She clearly had been friends with his half-breed half-brother for far too long.

Not that he minded.

In fact, the demon lord was having difficulties fighting to keep his distance from her. A mix of her behavior and his attraction to her were causing mental images to run rampant; specifically, those where he was taking her against the wall, on the conference table, and on the floor to flood his mind. Surprisingly, he enjoyed the self-induced torture as opposed to being repulsed with the thought of rutting with a human.

Even now, the priestess was growling and grumbling as she looked over papers, attempting to trace the missing funds.

Music suddenly filled the room, breaking them both out of their own worlds. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome answered the phone. "Hello?"

His superior hearing easily allowed him to hear the entirety of the conversation. Much to his annoyance, it was the gender-confused demon in his HR department on the other end. "_Poodles, we had a manicure appointment this morning_!" No wonder he was calling her so early; she had forgotten all about the time difference!

Kagome winced. "I am so sorry Jak, I forgot to call you. There is no way that I could have made it."

"_You break my heart, darling_!" Came the reply. "_Fortunately, I was able to schedule us an appointment for this afternoon at four. You had better be there_."

"Jak, there is no way I can." Kagome said with regret.

"_Why on earth are you standing me up? This is our bi-monthly date, Kaggie! What excuse do you have for insulting me like this_?"

"Um…" Kagome started, sending a nervous glance towards Sesshomaru. "I am not in the country at the moment."

It was silent for all of ten seconds. When Jakotsu spoke again, his voice was different; it was surprisingly serious. "_What on earth do you mean? Where are you?"_

"London."

"**_London_****?**" Came the shrill reply. Sesshomaru refrained from growling. "_Girlfriend, you are keeping in formation from me, and I shall not have it_!"

"It is a long story, and I really do not have time right now…" She tried.

"_You most certainly do_!" He replied. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "_Dear innocent Kagome, are you there with a __**man**__?"_

Sesshomaru found great amusement with how quickly the priestess' face became red, as well as its interesting shade. "Jak!" Kagome squeaked out.

"_Oh my god, you are! You are! Little Kagome is finally going to become a woman_!"

Interesting, there was a slight hint of purple now.

"It is only work, Jak!" Kagome cried out. "There is a huge fraud claim, and I literally had no choice in the matter! Sesshomaru just-"

"**_Sesshomaru?!_**_ You mean Mr. Hunky, High and Mighty Handsome, sexy demon Lord Sesshomaru?!_"

Sesshomaru did growl this time, but not enough for her to hear.

"Jakotsu, please listen." Kagome begged. "There is a huge fraud case that needs our attention, and I was not exactly given time to tell anyone. Will you do me a favor? Please let my mom know, and have her send my brother over to take care of Buyo. He should be out of food by now."

"_You bet, sweetheart! Listen, if you need any advice on positions or have-"_

**Click.**

Sesshomaru gave the priestess her full attention. "Is everything alright?" He asked calmly, though very much interested in if she was, indeed, a virgin.

"Yes!" She half squeaked, all of her anger having been replaced with embarrassment. She could feel the blood filling her cheeks, and she could not even bring herself to look at the demon that sat not even tend feet from her. Jakostu's words had an effect on her, and she could not help but reply the scene from yesterday in her mind. She had been a little disappointed; she had to admit, when the clock had struck the hour and ruined the moment. They were going to kiss, she was sure of it.

She did not understand how or even why, but she was sure of it.

There was not a single female in the world that would deny being attracted to Lord Sesshomaru, even if he could be an emotionless and stubborn jerk half of the time. However, she had not lied to him when she said that she enjoyed their conversations. He had been very kind to her the past few nights, and she had been embarrassed to find that any time she thought of him, she would feel strange flutters in her stomach, and her body would feel like it was on fire. She knew she should not, because she was human and he would never think of her as anything else… but she just could not stop herself.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched. That scent… intoxicating. Exotic. His nose twitched again. Cinnamon and vanilla filled his senses, and his turned his eyes to the priestess. Her eyes were lowered to the pages in her hands, but her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were bright pink. His inner demon roared, and the Lord could not help but wonder what exactly she was thinking about.

Kagome's phone rang once more, but the ringer for this particular contact had her fumbling to answer. Sesshomaru watched her tense as her voice took on an overly innocent tone. "Good morning, InuYasha!"

"**_What the hell are you doing in London with that bastard?!_**"

Lord Sesshomaru found himself once more wishing he had killed the half-breed when he was a pup.

"Look InuYasha, it is not what you think…" She tried to calmly explain. Damn Jakotsu and his gossiping blabber mouth!

Of course, Sesshomaru thought, his idiotic relation was never one to be rational. "_Why the __**hell**__ is Jakotsu telling me that you're in London with Sesshomaru 'popping your cherry'?! If he lays a finger on you, I'll going to kill him!"_

"Please listen, InuYasha!" Kagome begged. "He has actually been very nice acting as my tour guide while-"

"_While what? What are you doing in London with him in the first place?_" The white-haired half demon growled through the phone.

"Don't growl at me, InuYasha!" Kagome reprimanded. "There is a very important fraud matter that needed his attention so-"

"_I don't care what you have to do, Kagome, just get to the airport! I'll take care of that bastard; I'm so sick of him messing with my life. Sesshomaru, I __**know**__ you can hear me – you had better watch your back_!"

Kagome's face turned sheet white. Did Sesshomaru hear her entire phone conversation with Jakotsu?

"This Sesshomaru has never had a need to fear being harmed by you, half-breed." The demon stated in a cold voice. "You waste your breath on threats that you will never hope to accomplish."

"_Just wait till I see you_!" The half breed growled.

Kagome ended the phone call by hitting the power button, and placed it on the table. "Sesshomaru," she spoke, her words were barely above a whisper. "Did you hear everything?"

Golden eyes pierced her own. "This Sesshomaru did." She shivered at the predatory glint in his gaze.

It was never a good thing when Lord Sesshomaru smiled.

88888888

CLIFFY! ^_~ Haha.

I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!

~_Sandreline_


	16. A Change in the Wind

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Haha – Hello everyone! So the real reason I left such a cliff hanger is because I knew that I would be posting this second chapter today: ta da! As if I would leave you all like that! Consider it an extra present for all of your patience this weekend!

**Chapter 16: A Change in the Wind**

"Tell me, priestess," Sesshomaru's voice rang out in the very silent room.

Kagome's heart was beating so hard in her chest she was sure it was beginning to sound like drum. It had been almost an hour since she had hung up on InuYasha, and her embarrassment still consumed her. What a terribly personal fact for your boss to discover about you! Let alone your temporary boss that is incredibly attractive! Oh dear, he must have thought her incredibly naïve and immature now. So much for her MBA in business management preparing her for anything she may face in the corporate world…

Sesshomaru was finding himself rather displeased at her continued embarrassment, which was causing her to seem very inward and meek. It was against her nature, especially after her feisty nature all week; it was rather disappointing. It had nothing to do with the spice in her normally soft scent that he longed to smell one more. So when she finally looked up at him, albeit from the corner of her eyes, he continued. "What is your preferred division of classical music? Romantic? Baroque?"

Relief swept through her form; this she could talk about, and she was very grateful that he was attempting to divert her thoughts from the embarrassment. She had not been able to focus properly on the case with her nerves racing the way they were. "It may be cliché, but I mostly enjoy the Classical period."

"Hn," He responded, rather pleased. It was his preferred, as well. "So more of a symphony or a sonata as opposed to a counterpoint and fugue."

Kagome nodded. "I rather enjoy the Italian style, that has the standard three-movement form of fast, slow, and another fast movement. " She described. "Though I also enjoy the four-movement form that replaced it; I love the ones that begin with an allegro, and end with a sonata."

"It explains why you listen to Antonio Vivaldi." Sesshomaru commented. Good, she was relaxing once more.

Kagome nodded. "I also enjoy other composers such as Leopold Hoffmann, and my favorite is Joseph Haydn."

"He composed over one hundred symphonies over the course of his thirty-six year career." Sesshomaru stated, referring to Haydn. "He is known as the 'Father of the String Quartet'. An admirable choice for a favorite." He complimented. She had very good taste. "He is known for his humor."

Kagome smiled softly. "The first classical song that my father ever played for me was his 'Surprise' symphony. The sudden loud chord in the slow movement startled me at first, but I did laugh. Haydn was my father's favorite composer; he would tell me that the usual upbeat tones reflected a healthy and well-balanced personality."

That explained the root of her interest. "Haydn's false endings for the quartets OP. 33 No. 2 and OP 50 No. 3 are among my most frequently heard."

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes. "I would have thought you preferred his symphonies No. 98 and 102, considering they have the deeply felt slow movements."

"Perhaps I enjoy keeping you on your toes, Kagome."

A shiver went racing down her spine at the golden gaze that looked at her. The predatory gleam was in his eyes again. The demon rather enjoyed having such stimulating conversation with a female; very few shared this interest, and even those that did would yawn.

Kagome did her best not to blush. "I do, however, also enjoy violin concertos, and pianoforte sonatas."

"_The Tempest_."

Kagome smirked. So he was testing her? "Also known as piano sonata No. 17 in D minor, by Ludwig van Beethoven."

"_Devil's Trill_."

"Violin Sonata in G minor by Giuseppe Tartini."

"Mendelssohn's overture of _A Midsummer Night's Dream._"

Kagome smirked in reply. "That is not a sonata, but a symphonic poem; it is the piece of orchestral music in a single continuous section in which the content of a poem, story, painting, or landscape is illustrated."

Sesshomaru gave a soft growl of approval. "I am impressed."

Kagome did not roll her eyes despite her desire to. "This Kagome is not to be challenged in the classical arts."

The air was once more relaxed in the conference room, and now the silence was comfortable. Kagome returned to the matter at hand, once more attempting to trace the missing funds.

Sesshomaru returned to looking over contracts, though Kagome assumed they were papers for the fraud case. He would not need much longer.

88888888

"I give up!"

Sesshomaru looked over to the ebony haired female, amused as she growled down at the papers that covered the large conference table. "If I did not know any better, I would say this whole fraud is a fraud!"

Had he been a lesser being, he would have felt a sliver of dread fill his soul. However, he was the Aristocratic Assassin, and he would not cower before a human. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" Kagome threw the papers in her hands on the table to join them with the rest. "No matter whom I talk to or what papers and charts I look at, I can't find where the missing funds went, or how we are aware of them! I have several suspects, but they all appear to be clean!" She turned stormy blue eyes on his form. "Not to mention it's Sunday, and you had me up at five!"

"This Sesshomaru was under the impression that you were aware of the reason for our presence here." He informed her.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru," She snapped back. "This Kagome happens to distinctly remember you kidnapping me here in the first place, which I am starting to believe you did on purpose so that _you _wouldn't have to deal with this mess!"

Sesshomaru stood, his golden eyes burning into hers. There is was again; her refusal to submit, the spice in her vanilla scent, her power buzzing around the room. It was becoming dangerously addicting. "You are still under your oath to serve as this Sesshomaru's assistant, and therefore you shall do so."

Kagome growled, not noticing that the dog demon's eyes held a tint of pink. Instead, she continued to speak in the third person in hopes of riling him up as much as he seemed to enjoy doing to her. Her power flared around her for a moment, challenging the demon. "What do you want from me, Sesshomaru?" She cried out.

Her aura was slammed back into her as Sesshomaru let his own power lash out, his silvery strands gently blowing behind him. He was instantly before her, and close enough to her person so that the fabric of their clothing was barely touching. Kagome gasped as her powers rose to defense, though it was useless. The gold of his eyes was bleeding red, and Kagome could not help but feel greatly turned on by his dominance and sheer power even as her own attempted to fight his.

It was futile, and she well knew it. With a growl that rumbled like a purr, the dog demon had her pressed back against the closest wall as he devoured her mouth. It only took her first moan before the two of them were holding onto the other; hands gripping hair and searching the other's body as their powers ever so slowly began to blend.

88888888

D UN DUN DUN!

Haha. You thought the last cliff hanger was bad? I did not mean for the ending to happen like that, but it is needed for where I plan to go with the story! Hehe. I hope that you all enjoyed it! There will be PLENTY more to come, do not worry!

Thank you all for your kind words and support!

~_Sandreline_


	17. Passionate Encounters

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

My goodness, between Dokuga and Fanfiction, I received well over sixty reviews for the last chapter alone! Maybe I should leave off with such cliff hangers more often! He he. Thank you so very much everyone!

The rating of this story should be a warning enough, be there is a big tasting of lemony goodness in this chapter!

**Chapter 17: Passionate Encounters**

Kagome was consumed with an unfamiliar and primal need, and she would not deny it. This demon was not only the wood for her fire, but the water. Her humans nails clawed at his scalp and back, and the growl that resonated from his chest and the thrust of his hips were proof to her that he approved.

A clawed hand cupped her ass, bringing the center of her heat and the source of her spicy scent flush against his being. Everything about his upbringing and honor was reminding him that this was his half-brother's assistant and friend. She was human, and she was a priestess – an enemy to his kind from times of old. However, her mannerisms were very much like that of a female demon, and it had his inner beast roaring at the usually strong cage he held it in. He knew that his eyes were pink; but this fact, as well as the one that his current assault was not frightening her and instead spurring her to continue, only further turned him on.

A week of frustration and fighting attraction on both of their parts was being released as Sesshomaru moved to dominate her mouth. Despite the excitement of the challenge, _he _was alpha. Just the thought of having this female submit to him in this way was causing extreme thrill and arousal to course through him.

Kagome let her tongue glide against his own, not willing to allow him a victory so easily. Never before had she been overcome with such sexual passion and wanton need, but she was past the age of innocence and prudish thought. Even if she wanted to, she would not stop him. She wanted this; she did not know why, but she did- and she would have it.

In a move far too forward for her normal nature, she tilted her head a little more and took his lower lip in her mouth, giving it a quick suck before she playfully bit it.

A rumbling growl was her only warning as she found herself swung around, her back now flat on the top of the conference table and the red-eyed demon on top of her. Her blue eyes took in his jagged stripes and flashing fangs for a brief moment before his feral appearance caused great moisture between her legs and she pulled him back down on top of her, lifting one leg to hook on his hip.

What was it people said? That crazy, passionate, and even slightly angry sex was the best sex?

Sesshomaru's fangs crazed the flesh of her neck and collarbone, causing goose bumps to spike along her flesh and tingles down her spine. The mixture of danger and pleasure had her arching her back and eagerly begging for more. His clawed hands slid up her skirt and along her inner thighs, eagerly searching out his prize. She was hot to the touch, and wet; her hiss of surprise pleasure from his calloused hand on her aroused center urged him to place pressure just where she wanted it.

It felt so good, and Kagome found her hips grinding along with the motion of his hand. The tips of his finger swirled her swollen bud as his mouth kissed down from her neck to what he could manage of the top of her breasts, still hidden from him by her blouse.

With a growl, the sound of ripping cloth met her ears before cool air wafted between her legs as he discarded the remains of her lace thong. Blue eyes widened as Sesshomaru's strong and stable fingers slipped between her lower lips. Her moaning was music to his ears as slowly he slipped a single finger inside of her, coating his digit with her juice.

Kagome's hair fisted in his silver tresses, and the tug that resulted had the demon above her growling with need. Both could feel their energies rising out of their bodies of their own free will, but both of them failed to notice the blending of the two, despite their polar opposites in nature. The room felt hot and cold at the same time, both of them were near panting with need. "Sesshomaru," She moaned as he slipped a second finger inside of her, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit. "Not… here," She begged. As much as she hated the thought of stopping, she did not exactly want her first time to be on the conference room table… maybe the second time, but not the first.

Sesshomaru was instantly off of her, the cool air that took his place was like a tsunami. For moment, she was worried that she had ruined the moment, but instead she found her purse being placed in her arms before she was pulled flush against him. In words that were more like growls, he ordered her, "Hold on."

Kagome did not have time to obey before her hair was whipped to the side as Sesshomaru used his speed to procure them to the closest exit. Upon their release from the building, his massive aura encased them both in a ball of light, which instantly took off towards her hotel.

His power was so constricting that Kagome had difficulty breathing. It was only a few short seconds before it was over, and Kagome found herself pressed down on the bed of her hotel suite, purse carelessly dropped over the side of the mattress. Sesshomaru continued where his left off, only this time he had removed her skirt, and ripped her button-up blouse open with the buttons popping away.

The priestess gasped and moaned while she fisted the blanket in her hands, blue eyes glazed over in desire as Sesshomaru's fingers pumped her faster and faster. It was when she felt his hot breath on her skin next to his hand that her eyes flew open in surprise.

Mindful of his claws, the demon lord spread her legs for him with his free hand, moving his mouth to her clit. Her scent was like ambrosia, and his tongue eagerly slipped out to lick over her clit.

Kagome let out a gasp-like scream at the sensation, her body shuddering from the pleasure. His tongue glided over her bud again, this time a little harder and faster. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Sesshomaru growled low as he continued, removing his two fingers from her core to taste her. It was divine, and her cloudy gaze as she watched him do so was empowering. Without hesitation, he once more leaned down over her, and delved his tongue right to the source.

It was too much for her, and less than a minute of his attentions had her screaming out his name, shuddering while his mouth eagerly took what she had to offer.

She slowly began to come down from her high, her vision sparkling with white dots as her chest rose and fell. Her blue eyes looked along her body to the red eyes piercing her from between her legs, eagerly inhaling her scent from his position.

She was not sure when or how, but Sesshomaru was instantly bare of any clothes, moving to hover over her limp form. His body gently pressed against hers as he took her mouth with his own again, and without any warning, slid himself inside of her.

Kagome let out a small squeal, not expecting the sudden intrusion or his large size. She squeezed her eyes shut as he filled her slowly, grunting at how tight she clung to him. It took all of the self-control the demon had left in his current state to not slam into her over and over. He knew that she would be in discomfort and pain, considering it was her first time. His fangs elongated in a primal urge to mark her as his own forever, but he fought against it. Instead, he nuzzled her neck to soothe her, and slowly rocked in and out of her.

Only a single tear slipped out from the corner of her eye, a majority of the pain slowly ebbing away the more Sesshomaru moved inside of her. Soon, she was able to wrap her legs around his waist, and not long after that she found that she could amplify the pleasure by grinding her hips against his.

Her first moan broke Sesshomaru's patience, and his pace picked up speed while he began to slowly pound her harder and harder. She began to moan his name, their energies rising to blend together once more. Sesshomaru's growls and grunts filled her ears as her begging and pleading for more filled his own.

Lifting himself off her form, his red eyes looked down to her blue ones. They locked gazes as he slid inside her over and over, Kagome's nails digging into the flesh and muscle of his arms as her back arched.

She came over and over again, ankles locked behind his back and still begging for more. With a roar he granted her wish, giving her almost everything he had. As Kagome felt her body tighten and shudder with another release, she pulled him down on top of her. Without hesitation, she bit down with some force right where his neck met his collarbone.

It was Sesshomaru's undoing and he roared his release, filling her with his seed. Both were breathing heavy and the silver-haired demon remained inside of her heat, holding her to his chest and inhaling their mingled scents. His eyes returned to their molten gold as his markings lost their jagged edge.

Kagome threw a leg over his own, snuggling against him and nuzzling her nose on his chest. Everything about him was masculine, right down to his scent. She never knew that anything could ever be that amazing!

They lay like that for many minutes, each simply enjoying the moment. After a while, Kagome slowly felt herself being to slip into a light sleep. Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand gently through her ebony tresses. Just before she could fully sink into the welcomed rest, he spoke. "This Sesshomaru wishes to court you."

Kagome smiled ever so softly, not that he would see it. It was just like him to state something rather than ask. "Alright," she whispered tiredly, though she knew that his advanced hearing could easily hear it. "You owe me new underwear," she mumbled.

A pleased "Hn," was her response as she finally succumbed to sleep.

88888888

Ha-ha! How was that? ^_~ Enough lemony goodness for you?

The question now is, what is Kagome going to do when she realized the whole fraud was a fake? Stay tuned to find out!

~_Sandreline_


	18. Mental Musings

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

First, I would like to say that there are no words to describe my reaction to all of the reviews and messages that flooded my inbox. The praise that you all smothered me with made me my entire year! Thank you so much, everyone, for all of your support! Thank you!

Notes for the story: For those of you that were asking questions from the last chapter, I will answer a few. For the rest, you will simply have to continue reading. Now, _Sesshomaru and Kagome are not Mated._ Yes, she bit him. However, that does not mean they Mated. There are a lot of humans here in the real world that enjoy nipping and biting during sex, and Kagome was rather turned on by Sesshomaru's primal state. I made no mention of marks or bleeding or any of the sort, just that she bit him. What you _should _have made note of was the blending of their energies and powers. Ah ha! ^_^

**Chapter 18: Mental Musings**

Light kisses and teasing nips along her neck and shoulder resulted in a wave of bumps down her arm and spine. Despite the flame of desire beginning to rise, she let out a warning growl. She was far too tired to have yet another round.

"It would be unwise to growl like a bitch at this Sesshomaru, unless you desire for him to take you as one." His deep rumbling voice next to her ear caused her to shudder, and she gave a pout and attempted to ignore him in favor of much needed sleep.

Calloused hands began to run along her body with gentle teasing.

One blue eye sprang open. "You cannot be serious," she whined softly.

"This Sesshomaru is always serious, priestess."

Her pout deepened as she fought to pretend his tortuous ministrations. She was still incredibly sore, but he had known just how to rectify that… four additional times after their first. Needless to say a couple pillows were shredded with their feathers lining the end of the bed and the floor, and the headboard may or may not have made a dent in the wall.

"You're insatiable." She told him.

"This Sesshomaru cannot explain, only that it happens solely for you."

Both eyes were opened, looking at him with a tenderness and admiration that had his eyes glowing the faintest hint of pink. Rolling on top of her so that she was flat on her back above the mattress, he took her lips in his own once more.

It was eagerly returned.

88888888

This time, he would let her sleep. Ensuring that her breathing signified that she would not wake, he removed himself from the bed. Now leaving the room completely, he was uncaring as to his naked form as he moved to the couches of her suite. He had much to think about.

Could it be that the unknown desire to keep her as his had been for this sort of relation all along, and not just as his secretary? Or had it taken it too far? It was true he had always thought the priestess as a special exemption of her species, but enough to lower himself to make her his own?

Over the course of the past week, he had gotten to know the ebony haired woman rather well; more so than any of his past assistants. She was intelligent enough to not only carry on a conversation with him, but conversations over mutual interests where she proved her knowledge. She was rather inquisitive and eager to learn, as was he. She seemed to eat up any information he would give her like it was water and she a sponge. To him, the mind was one of the most attractive qualities in woman, as was their attitude and treatment of others. To add to these, she acted more like a female dog demon than she did a human, which was a great turn on to him, along with the fact that she did not fear him. She actually had kept her own against his antics, and the game of the Hunt had also strengthened his attachment. He could reasonable say that he felt a great deal of affection for the priestess; at the very least, there was an unknown connection that he could not ignore.

The question remained if he had been of sound mind to court her, or if it was just because she gave him the thrill of the hunt that he let his emotions get in the way of his judgment. His answer had no hesitation.

No.

He was Lord Sesshomaru, a demon so powerful that he exceeded his own father. He never let his emotions control him, and he never made a decision unless it was the correct one.

He would admit that the thought of the blue eyed human not being at his side caused a hollow feeling in his chest. His inner demon seemed to agree, and he took in their mixed scents and the scent of their activities deeply to his lungs. It was pleasing to him, a scent that he found he very well could become addicted to.

Tomorrow he would close out the case of the fraud, informing her that it had been resolved and the two of them would return home. She would be none the wiser, and surely given the change in their relationship she would now choose to remain at his side willingly. She need not ever know.

88888888

Hello everyone.

I am so sorry that it is so short. I really hate doing filler episodes, however I thought it would be beneficial to move the story along this way, as give you an insight as to his thinking. I have just been granted a promotion at work, so I will be just a tad slower on my updates than usual, due to less time to write. But it is a good thing, because now I am going to start making more than just paycheck to paycheck! ^_^ Thank you all for your support – see you in the next chapter!

~_Sandreline_


	19. Surprise, Surprise

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so terribly sorry for the long wait; however, I pleased to report that my new promotion is going splendidly!

Thank all of you so very much for your continued support and praise! Do not worry, the story is not near over yet!

I apologize for this filler – it serves its purpose, though! I promise!

**Chapter 19: Surprise, Surprise **

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight from the balcony having finally leveled with her face and causing the sleep to finally release its hold on her.

"Sesshomaru?" She mumbled, slowly rising up from her pillow. It still beckoned to her to return to its fluffy comfort, but the fact that her new lover was no longer with her was causing an increase in her heart rate. "Sesshomaru?"

A tightness began to form in her chest as it became apparent that she had been left alone, until she set her hand down beside her and heard a crinkle. Confused, she turned her attention to the paper that contained a handwriting that was far too elegant to be anyone else but the Western Lord. Relief flooded her being at the realization that she was not abandoned after all, and her manicured hand lifted the letter for her to read.

_Kagome,_

_You should know better than to believe that this Sesshomaru would abandon you after such a night. Last nights events have gifted my being with such memories and emotions that shall only be repeated when in your company. I have returned to my own accommodations so as to present a more appropriate appearance for our plans tonight. I shall return to escort you to dinner at six this evening. A dress will be delivered for you at noon._

_-Sesshomaru_

Why was she not surprised that he ordered more than asked her to dinner? Oh well, she was not going to complain. How many times does a girl literally get treated like a princess in her life? And a free dress?

With a silly smile on her face and feeling like a teenager in love, she decided to start getting ready with a nice long bubble bath and her copy of Pride and Prejudice.

88888888

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror or her room. She would say this: Sesshomaru had superb taste. (Or perhaps his personal shopper, who knows.) In any event, the floor length sapphire gown that she wore was the finest piece of clothing that she had ever touched. It was like satin, but softer, with thick straps that hung off her shoulder and a neckline that showed just enough to tease while still meeting her modesty. Giving a little spin, the slit on the left opened from the knee down, showing off the black pumps on her feet. She had pulled back the top of her hair so that it looked very much like Belle's in the 'Tale as Old as Time" scene from _Beauty and the Beast._

Yup, she looked good.

Strong knocking on her door and a flare of his aura alerted the priestess to the arrival of her date. With a small smile, she moved to grab her clutch. Never would she have thought this time last week that she would be in this position: instead of purifying him, she found herself quickly falling in love with her. Then again, it would keep things interesting; after all, they say opposites attract!

Kagome opened her hotel room door, a small and almost shy smile on her face as images of their bodies dancing on her mattress filled her mind. The silver haired demon could smell the small increase of spice in her scent as it became heavy with her arousal. "Kagome," His rumble greeted her as his eyes drank in her form. The dress that he had purchased for her clung to her just as he imagined it would. Any male that dared look at his female for too long this night would feel his wrath.

"What do you have planned, Sesshomaru?" She asked her voice laced with a light desire as she stepped out the hallway to join him and close the door behind her.

"You shall have to wait and see, my priestess." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, before pulling her gently against him for a proper one. He smiled upon pulling away and seeing the slight flush of her lips, and placed an arm around her waist. "Come, we must not keep them waiting."

"Who?" Kagome asked as her blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"You shall see."

88888888

"We are eating _here_?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide.

"As a visiting monarch myself, it falls upon diplomatic dances that I extend a greeting to the ruling monarch in gratitude for my presence in their territory, even if they are human." The Western Lord informed her.

"But this is _Buckingham Palace_." She whispered as they exited the limo that had pulled inside he gates.

"I am aware." He seemed amused at her admiration. It was innocent, and not at all money-hungry as other females in her position would be doing. It was yet another reason that he knew he had chose the best. "Come, we dine with Queen herself tonight. She was insisting upon realizing I would have you on my arm."

"The Queen of England knows about _me?_" She squeaked, her nerves doing a number on her self-control as the tall demon led her up the stairs.

"Actually, the fact that I have anyone on my arm is what impressed her," Sesshomaru stated. "When it was discovered that it was also a human priestess, she instead on inviting us to a State dinner." He smirked. "It would seem that this Sesshomaru appears more approachable now. Before, I would only meet with the ambassadors."

Kagome paled in one instant, and flushed red in the next. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to remember all of the etiquette training her mother had given her, and hoped to all things holy that she would not cause an international incident.

The chamberlain at the entrance to the dinning room clearly knew of the demon in his presence, for as soon as he saw the silver-haired demon approach, he began to shake in fear. Kagome felt sympathy for the man who was doing his best just to speak clearly. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands of Japan. Priestess Kagome Higurashi of the Higurashi line, descendent of the Priestess Midoriko."

"How did they know that?" Kagome whispered under her breath as Sesshomaru led her into the room.

"This Sesshomaru informed them." He stated, his physical appearance presenting nothing but perfection. Kagome was envious as she did her best to walk gracefully and not trip, while as the same time keeping her chin up and a smile on her face as they approached Queen Elizabeth the second.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the Queen's voice softly rang out. "It is a pleasure to have you grace our lands." The Queen then turned to the human female on his arm, and Kagome sank into a curtsy in an attempt to hide her blush. "We welcome you as well, Priestess Kagome. I am looking forward to getting to know you better."

Kagome bowed her head. "I am honored, your Majesty."

With a not the Queen dismissed them to greet her other visitors, and Sesshomaru swept her off to the side of the room. Kagome's heart was racing a mile a minute. "You did well," he informed her, rather pleased that her outward appearance was solid despite her nervousness. It was rather amusing to see the slip of a human that stood against him so fearlessly, quiver in fright at meeting the Queen of England.

Given practice, she very well could prove that she would be a suitable Lady of the Western Lands, capable of holding her own against the demons of the court and providing him with heirs that would have his power and her own as well.

Oh yes, his plans had now evolved far beyond just having the perfect assistant. She very well could be his perfect match.

The announcing of dinner brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts, and he led Kagome to the Queen's table.

Maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru was finally beginning to understand what his father had always told him to learn.

88888888

I realize now that this chapter was rushed, botched, and terrible. I am SO Sorry – I just wanted to get something out for you guys! But it does have its purpose – Sesshomaru needs to realize that he does actually love Kagome, so when she finds everything out he realizes that he made a big mistake.

The next chapter will be NICE AND LONG – I promise! Thank you all so much for your patience!

~_Sandreline_


	20. In Which Some Matters Come to Light

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! First of all, I wanted to apologize again for the horrid filler of the last chapter. Think of it more as a partial-one-shot that just happened to go with the story. I cannot believe I am already at 20 chapters! Thank you so much everyone!

Though if you think about it, such an important diplomat at Sesshomaru, especially after spending so much time in England previously, would know the royal family. It is all about the diplomacy, and since it has been never done before it was all the more reason to do it! ^_^

Enjoy!

**Chapter 20: In Which Some Matters Come to Light**

"_Shippo!_"

At the sound of his Mate calling out his name in a horrified tone, the fox demon rush down the office hallway to the conference room. He had yet to be in the room since Friday evening, but he knew that Sesshomaru and Kagome had been in the office over the weekend. When it came to the Lord, Shippo was half expecting to walk in and see a dead body to be sliced over the conference table with the walls splattered in blood.

The last thing that he was expecting was for his Mate to be holding up a navy blue lace-trim thong by a pen.

"Do I smell what I think I smell?" She asked, her face half horrified and half in disbelief.

Shippo could not help the sinister smirk that crossed his features. "That sly, horny dog!"

"_Shippo!_"

88888888

"You know, I was thinking about that fraud case…" Kagome began, looking up from her book on touring London.

"It has been resolved." Sesshomaru informed her, sitting on the couch in her suite while looking over his emails. His voice left no room for argument.

Kagome frowned. "There was no way to trace the money, no matter where and how hard we looked. How was it so suddenly resolved?"

Sesshomaru brought his golden eyes up from the screen to send her a look that clearly stated all that he wanted it to. However, to humor her, he also verbally answered. "This Sesshomaru is always victorious."

The priestess was not aware of the double meaning, but she could hardly refute his claim. After all, he had the reputation as the "Killing Perfection" for a reason. So, deciding to leave it be for now, she returned to her book.

Sesshomaru watched her return to her book nonchalantly. He was rather surprised at her submission, considering her fiery nature. Yet he was also not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and so he returned to his emails. "We shall return to Japan tomorrow." He informed her.

Kagome looked up from her book, blinked her eyes as his words began to compute in her mind, and leapt up at his understanding before rushing to the bedroom.

He arched a silver eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Kagome poked her head out. "If this is my last night in London, then I need to do my last minute touring of England!" She told him as she disappeared back in the room to change.

"You silly woman," his deep voice rumbled out. "You are able to visit England any time you wish. As the one that this Sesshomaru is Courting, you will have every one of your desires granted." The laptop keys clicked as his claws struck them, clearly having no longer been phased by her sporadically insane behavior.

Kagome poked her head out once more, her eyes wide. "Come again?"

The clicking from the keys continued to fill the air. "Your every wish shall be granted, priestess. You need only say when you wish to return, and we shall."

Silence greeted him, and after a few moments Sesshomaru turned his attention away from the screen. The ebony haired woman was kneeling beside him, looking at him with calm and yet serious eyes, the blue a deep sapphire as they locked with his golden gaze. "I am not doing this for 'the perks', Sesshomaru." She told him, her voice soft yet stern at the same time. "I said yes because despite the fact that you drive me crazy sometimes, there is a spark between us, and I believe that if I allow that spark to grow, that I can be truly happy." She gently placed a hand over one of his own. "I do not care for more jewels than I can wear, or expensive cars that I would never drive, or monthly vacations to exotic places. I enjoy working; and so long as my bills are paid, I am more than content to eat Chinese take out as opposed to flying to China jut to eat lettuce wraps."

Sesshomaru was well aware of the truth in her words, which only further cemented his desire for her. Instantly a clawed hand was behind her neck, and his other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her up from the floor so her body straddled his own. His lips were devouring her own, and e let out a soft grumble of appreciation for how her curves pressed against him in all the right places.

After several moments of one hot and heavy make out sessions, Kagome gently pulled back. The demon swelled with pride at the glossy gaze in her eyes and the swollen, well-kissed lips that were slightly parted. "Sight seeing…" She breathed out, slowly moving to get off of his form. Standing on shaky legs, she turned and moved to return to her previous task of preparing for an outing in public.

"Since you do not care for vast wealth," Sesshomaru deep and sinful voice floated to her ears, wrapping her in their power. "Then you will not mind if I keep the twenty-five thousand dollar bonus that you were to receive for this trip and use it to repay the hotel charge for this room that you placed on this Sesshomaru's credit card."

All arousal was instantly washed away as Kagome practically glowed with embarrassment. Damn that arrogant, sexy dog!

88888888

So, how was that? I know it was short, as opposed to the longer chapter that I promised you, but does it help if I tell you that the next chapter is already almost completed?

I hope you enjoyed – this chapter was just too good to not post for you immediately!

_~Sandreline_


	21. In Which the Cat is out of the Bag

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so so so very sorry for the delay with chapter 21! However, between my increased work load, house hunting with my fiancé-very-soon-to-be-hubby, and life, I have been very busy. I promise that this story is only about halfway done, so there is still plenty of goodness that I am going to be getting back to regularly scheduled updates soon!

Thank you all so very much for your patience, and your wonderful reviews! Thank you!

**Chapter 21: In Which the Cat is out of the Bag**

"_Kagome!_" Cried out the voice of her apparently angry best friend. The ebony haired woman let out a sigh. She literally had barely set one heeled foot in the elevator and already all the stress she got rid of in England had returned.

"Yes, InuYasha?" She asked calmly.

The silver haired half demon came stomping up to her, his red button up shirt matching the red tint that covered his face. "Are you alright? I'll kill that bastard half-brother of mine for pulling that stunt!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as her shouting best friend stormed passed the other employees in the lobby to get to her. "I am fine, InuYasha." She told him. "I actually had a wonderful time! London was everything I dreamed it would be."

When InuYasha was an arm's length away from her, he stopped. All emotions drained from his face and he stared at her. His nose twitched, and Kagome felt the beginning pelt of fear rise in her chest. There should be no way that he could smell Sesshomaru on her still, could he? She made sure to shower extra long and hard both last night before bed and again this morning. "InuYasha…" She began warily.

Suddenly clawed hands gripped her arms, and in a dangerous and overly protective tone, InuYasha spoke. "Kagome, did that bastard force you?"

Kagome wasted no time in pulled the half demon into the empty elevator, watching as the doors closed instantly with a ding. InuYasha stood stock still, his aura growing rapidly as her priestess powers hummed in response to the oppression of his anger. "InuYasha, before you go-"

"Kill him?" The silver-haired male was speaking in a strangely calm voice, which actually only make Kagome's fear spike to dangerous levels. Her best friend was never calm.

"InuYasha, listen to me please." Kagome began, her blue eyes pleading and wide. "What happened between Sesshomaru and I was a mutual decision-"

"Mutual decision?" InuYasha roared. "Kagome, he fucking kidnapped you to England! You hated his guts! There's no way that I'm buying that you willing gave yourself to that Icicle!"

Kagome blushed. "I got to know him. I am not denying that your brother-"

"Half-brother!"

"-can be a jackasss, but he is also very sweet. He took me to dinner, acted as my personal tour guide in London, and we have a lot in common." Kagome tried to convince him.

"He has a lot of nerve," He growled, wanting desperately to punch and destroy everything around him. "That must have been his plan all along! I just know it was!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out. "Are you insane? No one would do that, least of all your brother! Sesshomaru concocting a fake embezzlement plan in another country just to sleep with me? That has to be the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard!"

"Oh really?" The half demon snapped back, his fangs flashing. "Why's that?"

"Because your brother has honor!" Kagome heatedly replied. "He would never do that! Besides, it is not like he would have to – women are constantly throwing themselves at him!"

"And now so are you!" Her best friend replied, his eyes flashing red. "He used you, Kagome!"

The priestess snapped. "If that was the case, he would have just slept with me and ended it! He would not have asked my permission to Court me!"

InuYasha felt as if he was dunked in ice water. "What'd you say?"

Kagome's anger fled her at the look of betrayal in her best friend's eyes. "InuYasha, I know that you and your brother have a very estranged relationship… but I think I may be falling in love with him…"

InuYasha erupted. "Kagome, are you crazy? He is using you for something! Sesshomaru would never do something like this unless he wanted something!"

"Obviously he wants _me _InuYasha!" Kagome snapped, not having realized that the elevator doors had opened up to expose their conversation to the entirety of the executive floor. "I understand that you are concerned, and I appreciate it, I really do! However, it is not your concern whom I choose to accept to Court me!"

"Eh hem."

The priestess and the half demon turned to look at the very amused face of Lord Toga, and the very shocked faces of the rest of the floor. "Do you mind if I join you in there, or is that temporarily your private conference room?"

Both Kagome and InuYasha turned bright red, and the irate ebony haired woman brushed passed Toga and down the hall. She needed to see Sango right away.

"Dad, you're never-" InuYasha began.

The Dog General held up a clawed hand. "No need, InuYasha; your brother sent me a short, and disappointingly lacking-in-detail, email this morning notifying me that he is Courting our little Kagome."

"You can't let him do this!"

"And why not?" The older silver-haired male raised an eyebrow. "Despite your biased belief, InuYasha, your older brother truly cares for her in his own way. Besides, I want grandpuppies." The Dog General entered the elevator and promptly removed his youngest child from it. "I am off to a meeting, see you later!" The former Lord of the West cheered as the elevator doors closed. InuYasha was left gapping for several moments. When he turned around, the startled employees that had been watching with rapt interest instantly made themselves busy, all of them pretending that they had not witnessed the spectacle that occurred before their cubicles.

Of course, as with all corporations and in addition to the wonders of email, everyone in the building would know about the most recent gossip within the next ten minutes.

88888888

Here is a little teaser – I will be posting another chapter tonight! I just wanted to get this out to you as a thank you for your patience and continue support! Thank you everyone!

~_Sandreline_


	22. Dog Gone It

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Thank you all so very much for all of the wonderful reviews! I cannot believe that I have 80,000 reads for this story just on Dokuga! ((Fanfiction is kicking your butt, though. Triple the reads and reviews!)) But I am not complaining of course – I just cannot believe how well liked this story is! Thank you so very, very much!

This chapter is dedicated to all of you! You are all so very wonderful, thank you!

**Chapter 22: Dog Gone It**

Kagome went straight to her old office where, as expected, she found Sango sitting at the computer. The brunette held up one hand in a 'just a moment' gesture, her eyes wide and glued to the screen. By the time Kagome got up to the desk, Sango was standing from the chair. "Oh my God, Sesshomaru is Courting you!?"

Kagome looked down at the dainty watch around her left wrist. "Twenty-seven seconds; I think that is a new record."

"I cannot believe that I was not by the elevator to see this!" Sango cried out as she moved around her desk. She sat Kagome down in one chair, and sat herself in the other. "Kagome, are you sure about this? Before this weekend, you were planning on how to get away from his as fast as possible."

Kagome blushed slightly and looked down at her lap, fiddling with her hands. "Do not get me wrong, I am very much aware that at time I just want to shock him with a bit of purification, but I also got to know another side of him when we were in England."

"Yeah about that – how come I had to find out from Jakotsu when he dragged me to the salon this weekend?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow and a half-accusing look.

Kagome blushed again. "It's a long story."

"Start from the beginning."

88888888

Sango had a thoughtful look on her face after hearing the whole story, and it had Kagome a little worried. "What is it?" The priestess asked.

"Kagome, please do not take this the wrong way," The demon exterminator-trained woman began. "However, I think InuYasha may have the smallest of points."

"You think this is too sudden."

"Little bit."

"It is." Kagome said softly. "I cannot believe it myself. I mean, this is so unlike me!" She sputtered. "But I know the same thing that everyone does; that Sesshomaru is not stupid. He does not do anything without having fully thought out each possibility. He is not one for spontaneity, and he is not one to express his emotions- let alone romantic ones!" Sango placed a soothing hand on one of Kagome's to let her know that she understood. "But," the ebony haired woman continued, "I cannot help it. I have no idea how to explain it, but when it was just him and I in England, and how sweet he was and how easily we talked about our common interests… it was like he was sharing a part of himself that he did not let anyone else see. It was a privilege…it was special." She whispered the last bit, and Sango gave a small smile.

"Then I fully support it." Sango told her with confidence. It was about time Kagome found someone that would treat her the way she should be treated, and she knew that the Lord of the West held honor above all else.

Kagome leaned over and enveloped her best friend in a hug. "Thank you Sango!"

"Oh, girlfriend, you have to tell me how you did it!" An obnoxious voice squealed as it entered Sango's office. Jakotsu was tickled pink with uncontained glee as he went over and wrapped his arms around the two women. "I still can't believe that our little Kaggie managed to shack up with and bag the most hunkaliscious piece of male ass that I have ever seen!"

"And he's seen them all," Sango mumbled.

Kagome laughed. "Thank you, Jak."

"Now, I want to hear all of the dirty little details! What is he like? How big is his-"

"JAK!" Sango and Kagome cried out.

The gender confused male rolled his eyes. "I was going to say 'wallet'." He told them. "Though now that you bring it up-"

"Jak!"

88888888

Even with his back to the door, Sesshomaru was easily able to side step the attack that his foolish half-breed half-brother dared to send his way. "What is it you want, imbecile? I have a corporation to run."

The half demon's eyes were seeded with pink and red veins, and his voice was guttered with growls. "You fucking bastard, how dare you to that to Kagome!"

"I assume you are referring to my Courting the priestess?" The silver haired Lord of the West spoke as monotone as always, his golden eyes still going over the documents in his clawed hands.

InuYasha moved to tackle Sesshomaru again, but Sesshomaru once again easily avoided it. "You are truly pathetic, InuYasha." He spoke. "First of all, anything that occurred between her and I is private and none of your business. Secondly, it was also consented."

InuYasha lunged again, but this time he found himself held up in the air with one clawed hand tightly gripping his throat. "You will not interfere, InuYasha. She is mine." With what could have been a flick of his wrist, InuYasha went flying through his office door and crashing into the hallway.

Lord Toga shook his head as he knelt beside his youngest. "You are never going to learn, are you pup?"

InuYasha glared up at his father. "Learn what, old man?"

Toga sighed. "Well, a lot, actually. But first and foremost is that Sesshomaru is unstoppable."

"Feh, the bastard is just lucky." He grumbled getting up with full intentions of going back into the office.

Toga's clawed hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Considering I do not want to lose my pup, I cannot let you go back in there." He sighed. "Kagome is a grown woman and can take care of herself. Have you stopped to think that perhaps your brother is not as bad as you make him out to be?" At InuYasha's angry glare, he continued. "Did you stop to think at all?"

With a huff, his youngest son turned tail and stormed away. Toga shook his head. If his hair was not naturally white, it would be anyway with everything his sons made him endure!

88888888

Hello everyone! So this was very much a filler chapter, but I did want to get it out to you and thank you for all of your wonderful support. So thank you! I hope you all enjoyed it, and got a laugh or two along the way.

Thank you again!  
~_Sandreline_


	23. First Twist of Fate

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Goodness, I cannot begin to believe how popular this story is! Thank you all so very, very much for all of your support! You are all so wonderful – the best readers ever! Thank you!

**Chapter 23: First Twist of Fate**

Kagome attempted to keep the blush that was staining her cheeks contained as she walked from her office and into Sesshomaru's. She had told herself repeatedly this morning that while at work, she was going to maintain a business relationship with Sesshomaru. When they were out of the office they could do it like dogs.

With a shake of her head to clear the mental images that she secretly desired, she approached his desk. The silver haired demon looked up from the documents that he was reviewing, and she could see his nostrils flare slightly.

Sesshomaru, for his part, was doing his best to refrain from pulling the female he was now Courting over his desk and taking her; from her scent, she would not have minded at all. It seemed to wrap around him, but he could see from her stiff posture that she was going to fight it while at the office. "Lord Sesshomaru, your father wanted these signed by you right away."

"You need not address this Sesshomaru so formally now that we are Courting, priestess." His deep rumble informed her. He could practically see the shivers run down her spine; however, true to her fiery nature, she remained resolute in her decision to be platonic in the workplace. "Bring them here."

Kagome reached out her hand to offer them to the male whose golden eyed gaze was undressing her where she stood. She had no doubt that he could smell her arousal. After all, she could feel herself becoming flushed and wet. What was she, a hormonal sixteen year old? (_Get control of yourself!_) She thought.

It was too late. Sesshomaru rose from his desk, and slowly stalked his way around it to stand before his priestess. His gaze was that of a predator going in for the kill, and instead of being the frightened deer in the headlights she felt herself flush even more with wanton desire.

The documents that Toga wanted signed would have to wait, as they were discarded on the top of Sesshomaru's desk and forgotten as the Lord of the West bent her over backwards on top of them. It was a very good thing that his office was soundproof.

8888888888

A knock on the door to his office had Toga looking up. At the sight of the small smile and blush on the ebony haired woman's face, he smiled brightly. "Kagome, my dear! Come in!"

She did, and Toga took a moment to study her appearance. Her scent was charged electrically with her powers, meaning that she had purified something. Her rumpled clothes, freshly brushed hair, and swollen lips were more than enough proof for the Dog General to know why and what had occurred. At this rate, he could be expecting grandpups by the end of the month!

"I am sorry that it took so long, Lord-"

"Inu-papa."

Kagome blushed brightly. "Inu-papa," She corrected. "But I brought them as soon as I was able."

The ancient demon smiled like the cat that ate the canary, and for a moment Kagome pictured him in his true form with his tail wagging hastily behind him. "No need for apologies, Kagome my dear! I happen to know that what kept my son was far more important than papers needing his signatures." His voice was oily, and it had Kagome on edge. She did not like the sparkle in his eyes, or the bright flash of his fangs. But there was no way that he could know…. Could he?

"Thank you for understanding." She said, prepared to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Oh! One more thing, Kagome." Toga told her, motioning for her to take a seat. "I still have my half of the bargain to uphold."

Kagome was confused as she sat in the leather chair facing the Dog General. "I'm sorry?"

"Come now, Kagome; do not tell me that you forgot my bargain! You survived a week as Sesshomaru's personal assistant, so I am going to offer you a position as director for one of the branches of the company."

Kagome _had _forgotten, with everything that had occurred. However, he did have a point. A bright smile began to stretch her lips at the thought of actually moving up and not just being an assistance anymore. However, it soon stopped.

Toga noticed immediately. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, Lord-"

"Inu-papa!"

"It is just that I am not sure that I can do that to InuYasha. I do love being his assistance, and he is expecting me back…" The blue eyed female began.

A wave of a clawed hand dismissed that notion. "I will handle my pup. Your next objection?"

Kagome blushed. "I don't think that Sesshomaru will let me go. Given the change in our…relationship…" Kagome faded off.

A smirk was her answer. "Think of it this way, Kagome. For someone of my oldest son's position, it would be frowned upon for him to have such a relation with his personal assistant. However, with you promoted to director and actually putting your assets to use, no one can question it. It also will not be breaking and corporate policies."

He did have a point. Besides, this had been her dream! Was she really going to pass this up? "When do I start?"

Toga grinned. "Choose a department."

88888888

For those of you wondering when Kagome will find out about the fraud being a fake – it will be soon! I am thinking next chapter, maybe two?

Sorry it is short, but I wanted to get it out to all of you before the holiday!

For everyone in the United States: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am most thankful for all of the wonderful readers that I have – this means you! J  
~_Sandreline_


	24. Second Twist of Fate

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! My apologies for not having updated since Thanksgiving. I have been running around like a chicken with my head cut off! Haha. Thank you all so very much for all of your support – I cannot believe that I am almost at 100,000 reads! Thank you!

**Chapter 24: Second Twist of Fate**

Kagome was practically skipping out of the elevator as she made her way to Sesshomaru's office. While she knew she would have some explaining to do to a spitting InuYasha later, she was not about to let it get in the way of what just happened.

Her dream was finally coming true!

InuTaisho, or rather Inu-Papa as he had determinedly corrected her, was very swift is keeping his part of their bargain. After speaking with him for the better part of an hour, he had named her the new Director of Marketing, given her a large corner office five floors below her current accommodations, and a staff of fifteen for her department. She was finally going to be able to put her education to use; she was no longer just a secretary, but going to stand equal to some of the most successful executives of Japan!

Sesshomaru met her at the door of his office, where he quickly proceeded to take her in his arms and press her again the wall with his nose buried in her neck. Kagome felt herself flush as his teeth nipped a sensitive spot right before he licked it. The Lord's inner demon surged with pride as the scent of her arousal filled his nose. "My priestess is rather bemused at the moment; this Sesshomaru wonders why." He voice was a deep rumble as he continued to take in her scent.

Kagome let out a bright smile, even though he could not see it. "Your father made me the Director or Marketing!"

The warmth that covered her was abruptly taken away as the silver-haired demon pulled back, his hands firmly on her hips as he looked at her with a stony face. "Unacceptable."

Kagome frowned slightly. "Sesshomaru, this is my dream."

"This Sesshomaru is aware," He began. "However, as _you _are aware, I will not settle for less than the best. Especially when it involves my priestess being removed from my presence."

Her frown softened at his words, and she felt a strange rising in her chest. She definitely loved the affectionate side of the dog and his inner demon; if only he had showed her that side the first week she worked as his assistant! It would have saved her the torment. "I would have to agree with your father that, given our relationship, remaining as your assistant would be frowned upon."

Damn it, she used logic. Sesshomaru was most displeased that she had presented him an argument that he could not supply a valid rebuttal. Forcing back a growl, he conceded… for not. "Very well," He told her. "This Sesshomaru will not deny you the opportunity."

Her reaction started innocent enough with a grateful kiss, but Sesshomaru found its ending result to be most pleasing.

88888888

"**_Kagome_**!"

The ebony haired woman smiled brightly as her best friend came charging from the elevator. "InuYasha!"

The half demon was most perplexed by her overly cheerful attitude, especially considering his sour approach to her, and was even further thrown for a loop when she came and offered him a big hug. "Kagome?" InuYasha asked, his voice a little higher in tone due to his confusion.

"Did you hear InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "My dream came true!"

InuYasha's ears flattened against his hair. "What are you talking about, wench?"

"Your father made me Director of Marketing!" She told him, moving back to her desk and packing up. After she had found out yesterday, she spend the rest of the afternoon making sure that everything was taken care of for Sesshomaru, and had already found a wonderful replacement. All that she had to do now was move her personals to her new office!

"Feh, of course I heard, it's why I'm here!" He told her, his face scrunched up on a frown.

"Oh, you are so sweet coming to congratulate me!" Kagome told him, her eyes tearing up. "Thank you, InuYasha." Kagome offered him one more hug. "It means so much to me that you support this. You are the best friend a girl could hope for!"

InuYasha's face flushed with embarrassment. What the hell? This is not what he came down for! He came down to drag her bag to his office so she could go back to being his secretary; Sango was even more dangerous than her when she got mad! However, one look at the teary blue eyes, and the half demon felt his resolve shatter. With a sigh, and a mental curse at how weak he was acting, he wrapped Kagome in a gentle hug. "Feh, whatever. Just don't screw anything up."

With a teary smile, Kagome nodded and watched as he turned to leave.

Once the elevator doors shut all the way, Kagome let a smirk stretch across her lips. She could pull his strings better than Vanessa Mae could a violin; the half demon was such a sucker for her crying!

88888888

When Kagome arrived at her new office for the first time, she found several bouquets of flowers covering the top of her desk and two on the windowsill. Most of them came from her cousin and InuYasha's girlfriend Kikyo, Sango and Miroku, Jak, one from her new staff members as a welcome, and the largest from Sesshomaru. She kept the red and white roses from Sesshomaru on her desk, and moved the rest around the room, a large smile on her lips the whole time. It was hard to believe that just a week ago she was ready to purify the Lord of the West, and now she had a hard time keeping her hands off of him. With a hum of appreciation, she leaned in to inhale the roses he gifted her.

"Kagome, darling!" Jakotsu's voice filtered from the door. The ebony haired woman looked up to see Jak and Sango entering her new office, each with eager smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted them. With a wave of her hand across the room, she smiled. "What do you think?" Kagome's office was ten feet by fifteen feet, and while her red wood desk took up half of the space, there was a small table present for meetings as well as a dry erase board on one wall and a screen for presentations. It would be needed, seeing as she was now in charge of Marketing.

Sango came and gave her a hug. "It's wonderful, Kagome!" Sango told her. "Look at all this space! Great desk, too; very big-time executive!"

"This place will look fabulous after I finish decorating it!" Jak nodded, his right hand holding his chin in thought while his left was placed on his hip. "You are going to have the most chic and styling office! I am thinking modern meets vintage." After a pause, he sent her a wink. "Be sure to let the other big-wigs know who your decorator was, dear, especially if they are as fine as your hunk of man beef."

"When are you not shopping in the meat market?" Sango asked with a playful twitch of her eyebrow.

"A wise consumer always keeps their eyes open for a better product, my pet." Jak told her, his voice taking a deeper tone in seriousness. "Especially when their chosen product has quite the wondering hand. Of course, I would not mind if it wandered to my own rear-end."

"Back off my lecher, Jak!" Sango warned him with a shake of her finger. Kagome laughed.

"So, shall we begin decorating?" The HR personnel asked them with a clap of his hands before he went over to grab some of her picture frames that needed to be hung. "Oh, this needs to go over here by this lovely orchard bouquet that I got you!"

Sango and Kagome shared a smile before they moved to help him.

88888888

It took her a couple of hours, but Kagome, now alone after her friends went back to their respective jobs, was finally able to look around her new office. She was able to say with great satisfaction that it was just the way that she wanted it. Just in time too, because Sesshomaru was coming to get her so they could go to dinner.

As Kagome grabbed her purse, her phone rang. With a smile at having received her first phone call as a Director, she picked it up. "Thank you for calling Taisho Corp. This is Kagome Higurashi, how can I help you?"

"_Kagome! It's Souten, from London_?" Came a familiar feminine voice.

"_And Shippo_!" Came another from the background.

"Hello!" Kagome greeted cheerfully. "How are you?"

"_We are wonderful, thank you_." Souten answered. "_We heard about your promotion and wanted to call and say congratulations! You and I will be working together a lot over conference calls and emails, so I wanted to give you a call_." Souten's smile was heard in her words. "_The next time you are in London, we will have to go celebrate. Just us girls_."

"_Hey_!" Shippo's voice argued in the background.

"Really?" Kagome asked. "That's wonderful, I can't wait!"

"_I was happy to hear that Sesshomaru's plan worked better than even __**he**__ planned_!" Shippo's voice continued. "**_Ow_**!" He shrieked a moment later; his mate had jabbed her heeled shoe on his foot.

Kagome was silent for just a moment. "What plan?" Her body felt ice cold; did Sesshomaru kidnap her to London so that he could find a way to sleep with her?

"_To get you to remain his secretary_." Shippo informed her. That was not quite as bad, Kagome thought, but it was still up there. "**_Ow_**!_ Stop that, woman_!"

"_Was I drunk when I agreed to Mate you_?" Souten hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome did her best to keep her voice even, but unfortunately it quivered. Both demons on the other end had heard it, too. And they remained silent as they tried to figure out what to say to her. This time, Kagome's voice was even. "Tell me everything you know."

88888888

**Bum bum bum**! I am sorry this is so horribly written, but I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible, so it is rushed because I typed it in twenty minutes at my computer since I know you all wanted to see the ball start rolling!

I hope you all enjoyed it none the less! I promise that due to time off from work over the holidays, the next chapter is going to be NICE AND LONG AND WELL WRITTEN!

Happy holidays to all of you, my wonderful readers and reviewers! I wish you all the happiness!

~_Sandreline_


	25. Third Twist of Fate

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Here is another chapter, the first of the New Year! I cannot thank you all enough for all of your continued support and wonderful words of praise. Thank you so very, very much! I hope that you all had a joyful holiday season filled with laughter and love – I hope 2013 is the best year so far!

**Chapter 25: Third Twist of Fate**

Souten and Shippo did their best to cover up the mistake of the fox demon opening his mouth, attempting to paint Sesshomaru in a romantic light. However, the priestess was not having it. In a strangely monotone voice, she simply told them thank you before she hung up the phone. Grabbing her purse, she immediately left to go to her car, and then to her apartment.

Her body was moving on auto pilot. She locked her door behind her, gave a single pat for Buyo on the head in acknowledgement, and walked into her room. It was not until her head hit the pillow that she curled up into a ball, and cried.

88888888

For his part, Sesshomaru was irate. He could sense that his priestess was suddenly very depressed; however, he could not find her. Her scent was only in her office, where she was not. He had also discovered that her vehicle was not in its designated parking space, and the security guard for the garage informed him that the normally chipper priestess was rather somber as she left for the day.

His cell phone buzzed, alerting the demon to the fact that he had a message. Hoping it to be from his intended, the Western Lord looked at his phone. It was an email from Souten in London.

He was about to exit the notification, but the last three letters of the heading before it was cut off from space caught his attention. Reading the heading now in whole, it stated, "My idiot Mate opened his big mouth to Kagome." He opened it, and an unknown pressure rose in his chest.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I want to apologize deeply on behalf of my apparently suicidal Mate, who cannot for the life of him learn to keep his mouth shut even after two centuries. We had called Kagome to tell her congratulations and how happy we were to be working with each other when Shippo accidentally let it slip that your plan had worked. We did our best to explain your intentions in as flattering a light as possible, but I am afraid that she may have shut out our explanations._

_Shippo is going into hiding – I mean, on vacation – for a little while. Lord Sesshomaru, we are both terribly sorry for this. Please let us know if there is anything that we can do to be of assistance. We left several lengthy messages on Kagome's machine with apologies and continued attempts to smooth the situation. We beg for forgiveness and hope that Kagome will understand your intentions._

_Sincerely,_

_Souten and Shippo Kits_

If the dog demon did not require his cell phone, he would have melted it in his hand with his poison acid. The fox demon was wise to run from him – if he was not at risk of losing the priestess, Sesshomaru would be using his demon orb to travel to London and hunt him down. However, his rage would have to wait. With eyes bleeding red and his marks growing slightly jagged he left to go to his car, his walk very much the predator on the hunt. He was not one to fail.

8888888888

"Go away, Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice called out to him through the door. It was an even tone, but even from outside her door he could smell the heavy scent of salt water.

"Open the door." He ordered. Surprisingly enough, there was no growl in his words.

"No."

"Kagome, open the door."

The priestess knew that he was not one to repeat himself, but at the moment she did not care. "No."

"Why will you not allow this Sesshomaru entry?"

"Because that Sesshomaru used this Kagome, and therefore this Kagome wants nothing to do with that Sesshomaru. Go away!"

He could hear her footsteps retreating back to her room. With a growl, he reached for the door handle, fully intent on forcing his way in now and replacing her door later. However, he was quickly refuted by purification. It would seem his priestess had placed a ward on the door. He had once again underestimated her.

"Kagome!" He growled out.

Her bedroom door slamming from inside her condo was his answer.

8888888888

"Poodles, you poor thing!" Jakotsu pouted as he used a handkerchief to dab at the corner of his eyes. "The fact that he manipulated you like that; it was so deceitful! It would be different if the hunk of beef did that to me, I would not mind being used to get in the sack. However, you are too innocent and pure to have had that done to you!"

Kagome stared wide eyed at Jak. A person could get whiplash from him sometimes. "Eh?"

Jak shook his head. "Never you fear, gorgeous! We are going to pamper you and get you feeling right as rain once again!" With a nod of his head, he looked her over as if appraising her. "Crying does no good, my dear. First, we will give you the spa treatment! I have a wonderful conditioner that will make your ebony locks glow! Then a mud mask to freshen up your skin…"

Kagome dropped her chin to her chest. (_Damn you for not answering your phone, Sango!_)

88888888

Thankfully, Sango was able to return her best friend's call. Within the hour, Sango had forced the gender-confused demon out of Kagome's apartment and supplied Kagome with her favorite ice cream. The priestess could only sigh as she sank into her couch; this is what she needed.

"Now," Sango said as she wiped her hands together and joining Kagome on the couch. "Tell me everything that happened after Jak and I left your office."

88888888

I know that this is incredibly short, but I wanted to get this out to you because I wrote it over a month ago. However, the reason it was not completed or posted is because I found myself violently sick- in fact, I still have a terrible cough at day 22 now. But I refused to not update for you all any longer! I am SO sorry for the delay, I hope that you will continue to enjoy this story. We are nearing the end!

~_Sandreline_


	26. A Mile in His Shoes

**The Corporate Catch:**

**By: **_Sandreline _

Hello everyone! I cannot believe all the kinds words of support and praise from you all for the last chapter – so here is a bonus one shot just for you! Enjoy!

**Chapter 26: A Mile in His Shoes**

"I think you may have over-reacted."

Kagome's eyes were wide. Her best friend, who had always been overly protective of her, just accused her of overreacting. "Sango, he _used _me!"

"Actually, to me it sounded a little romantic." The brunette replied.

"How?!" The priestess snapped.

"Kagome, everyone knows that Lord Sesshomaru is a very cold person. If one were to believe InuYasha, they may even say he has an icicle shoved up his ass." Sango began to explain. Her tone was very motherly, and Kagome hated it when she used that tone because it meant that she was right. "Because of the way he grew up in the Warring States era, and even today in the cut throat corporate world, he cannot afford to express emotion openly, or show weakness. A Mate can be construed as a weakness, for it means to the world that they can get to him through you."

Kagome already understood all of this, but her best friend would not let her open her mouth to cut her off. "Sesshomaru did not use you, Kagome. When has be ever been known to show a female any form of affection? Kagome, he asked your permission to _Court _you. Do you understand how significant that is? To demons, especially dog demons, there is only one being for them; a real soul mate, destined for only them. A Mate is more binding than a spouse; you share your life, your soul, your very essence with that one being. With the way you two started out, it does not surprise me that Sesshomaru did everything in his power to get you to spend time with him. Dog demons are very affectionate by nature and as Pack creatures, they not only want to spend time with their loves ones, they n_eed _it." Sango took a deep breath. "Kagome, he did not use you to sleep with you. He used underhanded tactics to get _to_ you, yes. But do not forget that he places honor before all else, and would never have done everything just to get you to sleep with him."

The priestess was effectively silenced, and Sango could see the wheels turning in her head, and the blanket of guilt slowly begin to cover her. Sango continued. "I would love for Miroku to steal me away to a foreign country, and lead me on personal tour of its finest features. You visited Westminster Abby and the Tower of London. He gave you a once in a lifetime moment – you had dinner with the English royal family!" Sango placed her hands over Kagome's. "To demons, the Courting process enables them to prove to their chosen that they can provide for them above all else. I do not believe that anyone can top Sesshomaru."

"Sango," Kagome's voice was soft. "You really believe him to be genuine, don't you?"

She smirked. "If I didn't, he would have met Hiraikotsu before now!"

Kagome smile softly, before the two best friends were hugging. Soft tears were going down Kagome's cheeks. "Thank you, Sango." She whispered.

"I owe you for all the times you kept me from killing Miroku for his wandering hand." Sango replied.

They pulled back, both smiling softly. "I don't know how I can begin to fix this." Kagome stated more to herself.

"I am sure that you can think of something. After all, you were able to come up with all of those amazing plans when you first started working for him!" Sango cheered. "Just because he is your Mate does not mean that you have to suddenly be submissive. In fact, your fiery nature is what probably attracted you to him in the first place!"

"You know Sango," Kagome began after a moment of thought, "I think you might be a genius."

"You are only just now figuring this out?"

8888888888

I know, super short and sweet. But I wanted to get this out to all of you as a VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to all of you! My response from the last chapter was so wonderful and supportive, and so very sweet! Thank you to everyone who wished that my health improve – let this be the proof that it has indeed! Thank you, everyone. Thank you!

~_Sandreline _


	27. To Find You

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

The most unbelievable thing has happened to me – more so than finding out that this story was nominated in the Dokuga awards.

**_CC has won second place for Best Alternate Reality on Dokuga! _**And it is all because of you! Thank you all so very much, I am SO honored! I cannot begin to express my joy and surprise at having found out, thank you!

This chapter will serve as a thank you for your confidence in this story.

**Chapter 27: To Find You**

Kagome was so nervous that she had no idea how she was able to walk. She was sure that anyone watching her on the train thought that she was having a mild seizure, but she was determined. She had to make things right, she just had to. How many men would do what Sesshomaru did to capture the attention of the woman they loved? Hardly any that she could think of; the fact that it was _Sesshomaru _who did it made it all the more precious.

Blue eyes clenched shut to clock out the sudden surge of tears. She had been so selfish and self-centered. But she should have seen it; it should have been obvious to her. Sesshomaru was not one for words, but for actions. His actions spoke louder than any phrase of 'I love you' could define.

Her eyes snapped opened again, sparkling from the unshed tears but overflowing with determination. When the train came to a stop, Kagome marched off and made her way to Sesshomaru's loft.

Pulling out the directions she wrote down, she gave a smile. InuYasha was very adamant about not telling her where his half-brother lived. But her long-time friend should have known better than to think that he would win against her, and she had literally put his face in the dirt before he caved. Looking up at the large glass building, she took a deep breath. This was it.

The door guard was an elderly gentleman, who gave her a soft smile as he held the door open for her. "Who are you here to see, miss?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru Taisho." She answered.

"Good luck, miss," He whispered as she passed. Kagome did not pause to admire the lavish decorations of the building lobby as she made a beeline for the security desk. "Sesshomaru Taisho, please." She stated. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

The rather burly demon looked at her, before making a few clicks on the keyboard of the computer. "ID." He hissed.

Kagome held back the urge to let her aura swell in warning. Instead, she silently complied by pulling her identification out of her purse. The demon looked at it, then her face, and then handed it back. "You are on the list of approved visitors; take the second elevator to the top floor." She was? It must have been from when she was his assistant, in case she ever needed to bring him anything from the office…

With a nod to the demon guard, Kagome wasted no time in turning on her heel and doing as directed. It felt like an eternity for the elevator door to open, and even longer for it to get up to the top floor. Though she should not be surprised that he had the entire floor of the building…

With a ding, Kagome let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. She suddenly felt very sick, like she was going to throw up. She was overheated, and wanted to pass out. But when the door opened and the cool air from the loft hit her, she felt better. It was his scent – even as a human, she could smell his masculine scent permeate his home and fill her nose.

She stepped out of the elevator and into the small hallway that opened up to the living room. It was no surprise to her when a familiar green toad stopped his task to turn to look at her. With an angry squawk he raced over, his beady yellow eyes staring at her in a most accusing matter. "Human, how dare you enter the home of the great Lord Sesshomaru! How did you get passed security? Leave at once!"

"Shut _up, _Jakken, before I purify you." Kagome's blue eyes narrowed. "I need to see Sesshomaru. It is more important than you could ever know.

"My great and terrible Lord is not here! So leave!" The toad ordered again.

Kagome snapped, her holy aura whirling out and causing her hair to momentarily blow as if in a breeze before it settled. "Does your Lord know this is how you treat his Mate?"

The toad's beak hung open in stunned silence for all of a split second. "How dare you claim to be in such an honored position? Lord Sesshomaru would never choose a lowly human as the Lady of the Western Lands!" Waving his arms about, he continued. "Remove yourself before I call security!"

Jakken saw black as Kagome – for once- took a lesson from InuYasha, and punched him in the head and down to the floor. God, his voice was annoying!

Greeted once more with silence, Kagome looked around. Where was Sesshomaru? When would he be back? If she left now, she would lose all nerve of confronting him. That was not an option.

Not to mention exploring the condo was too intriguing to pass up.

The entire floor was clean travertine, and it caused her heels to click as she walked. The living room was lavish with a Mediterranean theme, complete with several lavish crème-colored couches to match the travertine tile, a few Roman statues, and impressive entertainment system. One wall even had a Romanesque colored tile mosaic. From the living room she entered a hallway, and the first door found a similarly and equally impressively decorated bathroom, where you literally walked around and into the shower.

The second door was every male's dream office. The theme for the entire room was oak. The floor, the desk, even the roof was wood. One wall was nothing but a large bookcase, covered in scrolls and paperback and leather-bound books. Why did he need a work office when his home office was this amazing? Kagome would have worked from home without a second thought.

His scent was strong in this room, and Kagome closed the door. The kitchen was next, with travertine countertops to match the flooring and white cabinets. She passed a demon-proof gym, two spare rooms, and she figured two more down the additional hallway. The second to last door lead to what appeared to be a small personal museum complete with his swords Tensaiga and Tokijin on display, and his armor and outfit from the Feudal Era, as well as other historical and obviously expensive pieces.

Lastly, she reached his room. His scent was strong here as well. There were few personal touches; though this was the only room with carpet, and white at that. One of the most massive beds that Kagome had ever seen rested in the center of the left wall, facing the floor to ceiling window overlooking Tokyo, covered with a blanket of white fur. On each side of the bed was a black Japanese folding wall, decorated with dogs made of ivory with hints of mother of pearl. A black marble fireplace faced the door, and in the corner to the left of bed was a walkway to an equally massive bathroom and closet.

Her blue eyes focused on the bed once more. She could practically see Sesshomaru's scent coming off the bed in waves. Without realizing it, she has walked across the room and was burying her fingers in the fur blanket covering it mass. It was almost as soft as his hair.

She missed him. So much. She wanted to have him hold her again, kissing her neck and shoulder as he wrapped around her from behind, his arm circling her waist. Slowly, she crawled into his bed and laid down, smelling nothing but his scent as she rested on of the pillows. She felt safe and at home being surrounded by him. Within seconds, she was asleep.

88888888

Sesshomaru, in a desperation that he never had felt in all of his years, had gone to his father for help.

That was how badly he needed the priestess.

His father had simply patted his shoulder. "Just because she told you to go away does not mean you should, my son." He informed the younger demon. "You need to continue to prove your devotion to her; prove that you only did what you did in order to keep her by your side, because that is where you want her." Then all seriousness the old General had disappeared as he literally turned his oldest son around and shoved him out the door. "Now go make up with Kagome and get working on my grandpuppies!"

Despite the strong desire to punch his father, he could not deny the wisdom in his sire's words. The first place he went was her apartment. However, she was not there. In fact, it seemed as if she had been gone no longer than an hour. Catching the scent of her friend, the demon slayer, he decided to pay her a visit to see if Kagome was with her.

The female, Sango, gave a sad smile. "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but she is not here." Without a word, he had left to continue his search.

Sango, however, had barely managed to shut the door before a small giggle escaped her lips. So Kagome was looking for Sesshomaru at his home, and he was looking for her at her home. It was just like a romance movie! Briefly wondering if she should call her friend, Sango decided against it. She was going to let fate work it out.

Sesshomaru chose to return to her residence and wait. However, patience was not his virtue, and after only twenty minutes Sesshomaru decided to return home instead of looking like a desperate fool. He would formulate a plan of attack, and execute it tomorrow morning. It was late – perhaps she had gone to visit her family.

He was so desperate to be near her that his imagination had him faintly able to smell her scent in the lobby of his building. His beast was clearly tormenting him. Even alone in his private elevator, her scent was dispersed all around him as if she had ridden in it earlier in that day.

With red eyes and a growl of frustration, he stepped out of the elevator and into his home.

And stopped.

There was no way that his mind could be inventing her scent, as it was now much stronger. His eyes spotted Jakken leaning against the back of a couch, unconscious, with a large bump on his head. The demon's eyes faded back to gold as he allowed the belief that she was here, in his home, _right now_, to see him.

Slowly, the Western Lord and business executive walked through his home, following her scent. It was everywhere; Sesshomaru realized that her curiosity has taken over her self-control, and therefore caused her to explore his abode. Her scent was laced with a trace of excitement and approval, which meant that she clearly appreciated his tastes which in turned pleased him. However, her nervousness was very dominant.

He found himself at last facing the doorway to his personal room, and Sesshomaru felt his heartbeat accelerate. Was this trepidation that he was feeling? Someone with his power and stature should never feel this way; and yet here and now, he did.

He stepped in to find it very dim. The only light available was coming through the window from the lights of Tokyo below. Yet even a human would have been able to clearly see the dark bundle curled up on the white fur of his bed.

He had to fight the sweep of arousal that filled him; the vision of his chosen female laying on his bed, in his fur, in his room was almost too much for him to control. But if it was one thing that Sesshomaru prided himself on, it was his control.

Without making a sound, he walked over to the edge of his bed. Her ebony hair was across the pillow, her back facing him. Her breathing was soft and proof that she slumbered, but she was obviously content and happy. One hand was under the pillow, and the other was woven in the fur.

What was she doing here? She clearly had been seeking him out; could it be for the same reason he had been seeking her?

His tie and shoes were off before he could comprehend what he was doing. He made no noise as he slipped onto his bed behind the priestess, molding his body along the back of her own as if shielding her from the world. His nose sought out her neck as his arm draped over her waist, his clawed hand coming to rest at the bottom curve of her breasts. Kagome gave a sigh of contentment and slept on, and soon Sesshomaru found himself drifting off as well. They would work it out in the morning. For now, they just were.

8888888888

I hope that is good enough for all of you for now! J

**I cannot begin to express my gratitude to you all for voting for "The Corporate Catch"! This story won second place on Dokuga because of you!** I still cannot believe it – I cheered so loud my husband came rushing in the room thinking something was wrong, haha. Thank you, thank you all so much!

_~Sandreline_


	28. The Finale

**The Corporate Catch**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the incredible delay! I truly cannot express my sincerest apologies. Life just whirl-winded me!

I wanted to thank you all again for voting this story to win 2nd Place in the Dokuga Awards for Best Alternate Reality. I still cannot believe the honor that you all bestowed upon me! Thank you so much! I really want you all to know that I know it could not have happened without you. This story would not be here without all of your kind words and amazing support.

Since I know you are all anxious for the finale, I shall present it to you without further a due!

**The Finale**

Kagome was warm, and comfortable – almost overly so. She felt so content, so happy.

The warm breath on her neck caused her to stiffen. The priestess went from a deep sleep to being fully alert with wide, open eyes. As her heart raced, her brain took note that a strong and familiar body was curled around behind her, and the stripes and claws on the arm across her waist confirmed the identity.

Yup, it was Sesshomaru. Yup, she was in his apartment. More specifically, she was in his bed. How did she end up here again?

Ah, yes. Desperation and depression. Guilt and loneliness. Yup, she was up to speed.

Her voice cracked out in a whisper so soft, that she was afraid even his superior hearing would not catch her words. "Sesshomaru?"

A rumbled was her response, and a nose nuzzled into her back of her neck. "Sleep, bitch." The dog's voice was husky with sleep. "This one shall discuss with you whatever you wish, later."

"…ok…" she answered just as soft as Sesshomaru's arm snaked up her chest and pulled her even harder against his own. Her body relaxed, and her eyes slowly closed. She would let him win, this round. After all, why waste a moment like this with words? She once again welcomed the content feeling from before as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the Demon Lord.

88888888

Kagome awoke again much later, so much later that the bright blaze from the sun outside stirred her from her slumber. When she finally got her bearings, she realized that she was very much alone. The blankets behind her hardly looked rumpled. Did she dream that her demon was sleeping with her?

"Kagome."

Blue eyes turned to the door to see her demon, standing as flawlessly as ever, with his gold eyes piercing her form. "Sesshomaru, I..." She began, her eyes slowly filling up with tears.

His silver head of hair shook. "There have been few things in this Sesshomaru's life that I have not been proud of. I am aware that the way that I chose to go about Courting you was very underhanded and improper,"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome tried again.

"However, when I want something, I get it. This Sesshomaru is willing to do whatever it takes to obtain what is his, and you most assuredly belong to this Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru,"

He slowly began to approach her on his bed. "You stir my beast in ways that I never imagined possible. There has been no other female to claim my attentions as you so fully have captured mine. It may have started out as desiring to have the best assistant in the company, but it became so much more than that. I was not going to risk losing you, as you were so determined to be rid of This Sesshomaru, so I will not and never will apologize for the course I took to win you."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome once more tried to interrupt as Sesshomaru moved to sit before her on his bed.

"I will not apologize, Kagome. This Sesshomaru needs you, more than you will ever know."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out, and it was then that the tears broke free. "I'm sorry!"

The Demon Lord blinked. This was not what he was expecting.

"I am so sorry, I overreacted." Kagome continued, wanting nothing more than for her demon to take her in his arms. "I was not thinking straight, and was being selfish and weak. I pitied myself instead of seeing the big picture."

Silence enveloped them for a moment. "What is the big picture, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in almost a careful tone.

The priestess clutched the blanket in her hands. "That we are going to be together forever; and," with a small and hopeful smile, she continued. "I would not want it any other way."

Neither was sure who moved towards the other first, but the two of them met in the middle of the small distance, and sealed it with a kiss. Sesshomaru easily scooped up his fiery priestess and laid her back on his bed. _Their_ bed.

88888888

"Director of Marketing, Kagome Taisho speaking. How can I help you?" Kagome's voice answered happily.

"_Kagome, my darling daughter dear_!" Inu's voice cried out over the phone. "_InuPapa is so happy to hear my darling daughter's voice! How are you? How is everything going_?" He asked.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Everyone is wonderful, Inu Papa." Kagome answered.

"_Marvelous_," He answered. "_Can I still expect you and my eldest pup for dinner at the mansion tonight_?"

"Of course! I cannot wait."

"_Izaiyo is anxious to assist you and your mother with the wedding plans_." He added with a purr of pride in his voice. He would have his long awaited grandpups very, very soon!

Kagome laughed. "I would greatly appreciate her help. Lord knows that Sesshomaru does not care of that sort of thing."

The former Dog General let out a booming laugh. "_That's to be expected, I am sure. Though it is rather pointless, considering you have been Mated for several weeks now_."

Kagome smiled fondly as one of her manicured hands moved to rest at the Mating mark on the side of her neck. "True, but it would make my mother happy. Not to mention I have always wanted to wear a big frilly wedding dress." Kagome teased.

"_There will never be another sight as lovely_." Toga flattered. "_Aside from my own Mate, of course._" He added, in case said Mate was in hearing range.

Kagome's eyes lit up at the figure that entered the door to her office. "I am afraid I have to let you go, Inu Papa. See you tonight!" Faintly hearing his response, she hung up the phone as her smile stretched her lips wide. "Sesshomaru," She greeted as she stood from her chair.

The silver haired demon walked around to his Mate and claimed her lips in a kiss. "Come, it is time we go home before seeing this one's parents for dinner."

Kagome simply nodded and gathered her purse and blazer. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out. Kagome gave Ayame, who she had promoted to her personal assistant, a farewell as they walked passed.

The redheaded wolf demon gave a knowing smile as they passed her, and for just a moment she followed their forms as they headed to the elevator. It was such a rare thing to see; two beings that were molded for one another and having found each other. Opposites in many ways, yet they completed each other. With a wistful sigh, she then gave a scowl. If only Kouga would hurry it up already!

As the elevator doors shut them out to the rest of the office, the Demon Lord looked down at his ebony haired Mate. When she felt his gaze, her blue eyes met his gold, and he was given a bright smile full of love and devotion. Lord Sesshomaru had sought to obtain only the best for himself. In more ways than one, he had succeeded in obtaining the corporate catch.

8888888888

THE END!

Who knows, maybe I will do a couple one-shots here and there of their life in the office, and when they have pups. Never know! ^_~

I wanted to once again thank each and every one of you for your kindness and support through the course of this story. You are all so amazing, thank you so much! I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you again for your support and loyalty!

With a lot of love,

_~Sandreline_


End file.
